Do you Grangie ? Do you really ?
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Une histoire entre une Griffondor et un Serpentard est-elle possible ? telle est la question ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

- _J'reprends toujours mon bien Granger… Et avec les intérêts t'es mal_, lui lança –t- il avec un grand sourire.

- _Malefoy ! Espèce de …,_ s'arrêtant, ne trouvant pas les mots.

- _Espèce de quoi, Granger ?_ la taquina –t- il.

- _J'arrive pas à le croire ! T'as fait ça pour que j'perde le pari !_ gronda –t- elle furieuse.

- _Perspicace Grangie_, fit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle croisa les bras, signe de mécontentement. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire de prédateur accroché aux lèvres. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _Dommage que tu sois si intelligente ma p'tite Grangie ? Tu aurais été comme les autres, tu serais tombé dans mes bras dès le début et y'aurait jamais eu de pari… _

Elle le repoussa délicatement, mais laissa tout de même sa main sur le torse de son pire ennemi.

- _Ose dire que cela ne t'amuses pas_, souffla –t-elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je pourrais le dire, mais je mentirais_, déclara –t-il atone.

- _Et depuis quand n'aimes-tu plus mentir, Ô toi odieux et manipulateur Serpentard_ _?_ demanda –t- elle en rigolant.

- _Depuis que ma proie est si appétissante_, lança –t-il d'un ton naturel.

Il regarda sa dite-proie d'un air carnassier, tout en guettant la moindre réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : en effet, Hermione s'empourpra à la vitesse de l'éclair et enleva sa main du torse musclé de son prédateur. Drago eut alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son acolyte et rentra dans sa chambre, comme si de rien était.

Vous ne devez surement pas comprendre… Je vous avoue : moi non plus. Bien qu'étant « miss-je-sais-tout », je suis perdue. J'vais essayer de tout vous expliquer. Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, j'ai 17 ans depuis peu et j'ai signé un pacte avec le Diable.

Voilà voilà ^^

Eclatez-vous :). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)


	2. Flash Back

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Flash Back**

Il était environ 20h30 quand, un certain 20 Septembre, la jeune préfète-en-chef rentrait dans ses appartements. Elle venait de se disputer avec un de ses meilleurs amis, Ron. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que leur relation était des plus conflictuelles. Hermione devenait jalouse du fait qu'il se rapprocher d'une certaine Elga, élève de Poufsouffle et celui-ci, alors qu'Hermione venait s'excuser, lui reprocha d'être « la cause de son malheur amoureux ». L'ayant très mal pris, elle remontait donc dans sa chambre, furieuse, insultant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle espéra trouver du calme mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de son homologue : Drago Lucius Malefoy, dit « le tombeur des dames » ou encore « Dom Juan ». Ces coïts extraconjugaux, puisqu'en quelques sortes il était promis à un avenir en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson – en tant que femme-, ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure d'habitude, mais là, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle alla taper à la porte de l'antre du Serpentard, les interrompant leur partie de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- _Putain Malefoy ! Jartes cette fille d'ici. Et à l'avenir, tu feras tes cochonneries dans la salle sur demande comme ça je n'entendrais plus ton putain de lit cogner contre le mur, ni ta pouf de la soirée crier ton nom, ok ? _lança Hermione, dans un souffle.

- _Euh, tu t'calmes Granger, ok ? _siffla –t- il, irrité.

- _Nan j'me calme pas ! J'dois déjà te supporter alors pas besoin de supporter tes poufs, ok ? Alors fous la dehors, maintenant !_

- _Granger, tu m'énerves !_

A ces mots, le jeune homme ferma la porte. Hermione, en colère du peu intérêt qu'on lui portait, frappa la porte de ses poings tout en criant :

- _Malefoy ! Ouvre tout de suite cette putain de porte ! Fais sortir ta pétasse maintenant ou j'appelle …_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle recula d'un pas, s'attendant à se retrouver face à un Malefoy furieux, prêt à la rouer de coups pour qu'elle se taise mais la réalité fut tout autre. A son grand étonnement, elle découvrit une silhouette féminine : celle d'Elga, la fille de poufsouffle qu'Hermione avait jalousée tout une semaine et dont Ron était éperdument amoureux. La jeune fille, prise sur le fait, rougit en un temps record. Elle s'éclipsa de l'appartement, presque en courant.

- _Malefoy ! Comment as-tu osé ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale type ! Tu… _

Hermione n'eut, encore une fois, pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit celui qu'elle insultait sortir de sa chambre, vêtu d'un simple jean sombre, et d'une chemise noire, négligemment fermée.

- _Granger, Granger, Granger… _fit il dans un soupir. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ton tour ? lui demanda –t- il pour la provoquer.

- _Tu n'es qu'un vrai…, _commença –t-elle, enragée.

- _Chut, calme toi ma petite lionne,_ l'interrompit Drago avant qu'elle ne se perde dans un flot d'insultes à son égard. _N'es-tu donc plus capable de parler sans insulter ton interlocuteur_ ?

- _Pas tant que tu ramèneras des filles dans ta chambre pour te faire plaisir_, gronda –t- elle, l'air sévère.

- _Elles prennent autant de plaisir que moi_, fit il en levant le menton, fier.

L'adolescent comprit qu'elle allait (re)piquer une crise, alors il prit la parole.

- _J'te propose un pari, Granger. Tu arrives à ne plus prononcer une seule insulte de la semaine, et je ne ramène plus une seule fille ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

- Et si je perds ? demanda –t-elle innocemment.

- _Tu doutes déjà Granger ? Je croyais que les Griffondors étaient plus courageux que ça…_ fit il en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

- _Tu te trompes, Malefoy. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu attends de moi vu que tu penses que je vais perdre…_

- _Si tu es si sure de toi… Pourquoi ne pas dire que tu feras tout ce que je veux pendant trois jours ? Ca te convient Granger ?_ demanda –t-il, curieux de voir la réponse.

- _C'est que …_ commença-t-elle.

- _Ah ! Ton courage te fait défaut ! J'comprends, mais j'me demande ce que tu fais à Griffondor._

_- J'accepte_, fit-elle en avançant sa main droite vers son homologue.

Il lui serra donc et un sourire apparut sur leur visage, pensant tous deux qu'ils allaient gagner.

- _Bienvenue en Enfer,_ lâcha Hermione alors que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes.

- _Bienvenue dans mon monde_, rétorqua Malefoy avant de rompre le contact.

**Fin du flash back**.

Voilà, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. C'est là, un soir, alors que j'étais énervée, que j'ai accepté, pour ma fierté, de jouer le jeu. Seulement, je ne savais encore à quel point ce jeu pouvait s'avérer dangereux.


	3. Premier Jour

**Chapitre 2**

Premier Jour.

Hermione se leva ce matin là, sans vraiment avoir envie de se lever. Elle prit ses affaires, et entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle se voyait obligée de partager avec son Serpentard d'homologue. _« Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se réveiller ? » _pensa –t-elle.

Après 15 minutes d'eau chaude, elle sortit de la douche et attacha une serviette autour de sa poitrine qui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où elle avait posé ses affaires, mais ne les trouva pas. Elle les chercha dans la pièce, mais ne les trouve pas. Et ensuite, elle comprit.

- _Malefoy_, cria –t- elle en sortant de la salle de bain, en colère.

- _Oui ?_ fit-il innocent, depuis le salon.

- _Ou est-ce que t'as foutu mes affaires ?_

- _Oh, Grangie !_ _Ne devient pas grossière, ça serait dommage de perdre le pari dès le premier jour, non ?_

- _Malefoy !_ gronda –t-elle.

- _Ok ! Je les ai,_ avoua –t-il.

Il se leva du canapé où il était installé confortablement, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, Hermione sur ses talons. Arrivés à la porte, la jeune fille resta à la porte et attendit que Drago revienne, ses affaires en main.

- _N'empêche Granger, t'as perdu ton sens de l'humour_, lui lança –t-il en lui donnant ses vêtements.

- _Peut être n'en ai-je jamais eu …_ di elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- _Ou peut être pas_.

A ces mots, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'adolescente fut choquée un instant puis entra dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla et se maquilla.

- _Coucou Mione_, lança Ginny, joyeuse.

- _Salut Gin', Harry_, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda Ron qui lui lançait des yeux noirs et elle décida de ne pas le saluer. _« Tant pis pour lui après tout »_

- _Alors comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Harry une fois qu'Hermione fut installée.

- _Bien et vous ?_

- _Très bien_, fit Ginny en regardant amoureusement celui avec qui elle sortait depuis le début de l'année.

- _Et avec Malefoy ?_ demanda Harry.

- _Ah lui… Bah ça va. C'est moins difficile que je ne pensais…_ lança –t-elle en souriant.

Ron soupira et se leva puis partit sans adresser une seule parole à ses meilleurs amis.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- _Je pense que c'est par rapport à Elga_, fit Ginny, soucieuse.

- _Enfin, on n'en sait rien vu qu'il ne nous parle plus vraiment,_ déclara Harry contrarié.

- _Ca lui passera,_ conclut Ginny en esquissant un faible sourire.

La journée de cours de passa tranquillement. Hermione passa 2 heures à la bibliothèque puis alla dîner. Ensuite, elle remonta dans ses appartements et finit ses devoirs sur un des bureaux installés dans le salon.

- _Granger ?_ fit la voix grave de Malefoy.

- _Malefoy,_ répondit Hermione levant les yeux de son parchemin.

- _Blaise va arriver_.

- _Non !_ fit-elle, catégorique.

- _C'était pas une question Grangie, _fit-il en souriant.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, Drago se dirigea alors vers celle-ci après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, qui replongea alors dans ses devoirs.

- _Sang de Bourbe_, fit Blaise, qui venait d'entrer, à l'intention d'Hermione.

- _Sale mangemort_, répondit Hermione.

- _Stop_, fit Drago en sentant que son ami allait répliquer_. Blaise, dans ma chambre_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le nouvel arrivant alors s'enferma alors dans la chambre du préfet.

- _Quoi ? _demanda Hermione qui sentait des yeux sur elle.

- _Tu m'épates Granger._

_- Ravie de l'entendre,_ fit-elle lavant la tête, feignant un sourire puis replongeant dans ses devoirs.

_- En fait, c'est plutôt ta naïveté que j'admire_.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle venait, une fois de plus, de relever la tête de ses feuilles pour la 3ème fois en 5 minutes.

- _S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu te tuer_.


	4. Deuxième Jour

**Chapitre 3 :**

Deuxième jour. 

Pas plus d'intercations. Blaise n'osa même pas lever les yeux sur Hermione quand il parti la veille au soir. « _Malefoy lui aurait-t-il remonté les bretelles ? _pensa-t-elle. _Enfin, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?_ »

Hermione alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et quand Ron la vit arriver, il se leva et partit. La jeune fille fut déçue mais alla tout de même s'assoir, en face de Ginny.

_- Excuse-le Mione_, fit Harry désolé.

- _Huh uh… _marmonna-t-elle. _Comment ça va vous deux ?_

- _Très bien_, dirent-ils en même temps.

Leur synchronisation fit sourire Hermione qui commença à manger.

- _Pourquoi Zabini et Malefoy regardent par ici ? _demanda Ginny en regardant vers la table des Serpentards.

La préfète regarda les deux concernés. Ils tournèrent alors la tête, feignant de parler.

_- J'sais pas_.

Elle marqua une pause, toujours en les regardant. Elle vit Malefoy lui faire un clin d'œil puis elle reprit :

- _Ca leur passera_.

La journée fut une journée « normale ». La jeune élève la passa en cours et à la bibliothèque. Au repas, Ronald ne parla pas et se dépêcha de manger. Il sortit ensuite de table, n'ayant pas mangé beaucoup, ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

- _Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle_.

Les deux amoureux acquiescèrent et Hermione et partit à la recherche de Ron. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les quelques marches qui la séparait du palier, quelqu'un l'appela.

- _Hermione, attends !_

- _Zabini ? _dit-elle incrédule._ Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? Que de changement comparé à hier soir,_ fit-elle acerbe.

_- Oui… A ce propos, tu m'accompagnes faire un tour dehors ? _se risqua-t-il à demander, gêné.

Hermione hésita puis voyant le regard insistant mais paraissant tellement vrai, elle accepta. « _Ces serpentards et leur force de persuasion,_ pensa-t-elle ».

Les deux adolescents marchaient dans un silence qui commencer à peser.

-_Ecoutes Hermione… Je … Je suis désolée pour hier. J'aurais pas du,_ commença le Serpentard.

- _Tu veux que je te pardonne ?_

_- Oui, j'aimerais bien.._. fit-il gêné.

_- Euh… J'veux bien… enfin. Tu me prends au dépourvu Zabini_.

_- Blaise,_ fit-il souriant

- _Blaise,_ répéta-t-elle, souriant à son tour.

- _Alors, tu acceptes mes excuses ?_ demanda-t-il, un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

- _Oui, j'suis pas rancunière_, fit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Mais,_ reprit-elle, _pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je te pardonne ? Enfin… J'veux pas dire que… Enfin, ça me surprend_.

_- Pourquoi_ ? fit-il, inquiet mais souriant.

- _Bah, tu es à Serpentard alors… l'avis d'une fille de moldus ne devrait pas t'importer_, fit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- _Ah…_ dit-il surpris. _Bah, j'dois t'avouer que j'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de supériorité du sang…_ avoua-t-il. _Ce qui compte c'est les capacités intellectuelles… Et le potentiel de « Beau-gossité » aussi_, fit il en rigolant.

Hermione joigna son rire au sien.

- _Enfin, _reprit-il plus sérieusement_, j'me suis comme senti obligé en quelques sortes, pour les apparences, mais je ne le pensais pas. En fait, c'est Drago qui m'a forcé à aller m'excuser auprès de toi. Il m'a grave engueulé hier quand il est revenu dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas ça parce que t'étais surement plus intelligentes que tous ceux qui t'insultes réunis, et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'il… _

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine choquée d'Hermione.

_- Hermione ?_ dit-il inquiet.

_- Qu…quoi ? Dra-Malefoy a dit ça ?_

_- Euh … ouais. A ce propos, je ne t'ai rien dit. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'ai divulgué ça. Alors si en plus il apprend que je te l'ai dit à toi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…_ dit-il un peu apeuré.

_- D'accord_, fit Hermione déçue.

_- Enfin, après, si tu veux que je meurs…_ lança-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Hermione le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule et rigola d'un rire franc.

Après plus de deux heures de ballade dans le parc en compagnie de Blaise, Hermione remonta dans ses quartiers. Elle était un peu en retard pour sa ronde mais elle s'attendait à voir son homologue l'attendre impatiemment, or elle ne trouva qu'un bout de papier sur la table.

« J'suis partie seul. »

Elle fut décontenancée … D'habitude, c'était lui qui était en retard, et elle l'attendait, sans jamais faire de scandale. Et là, pour une fois qu'elle était en retard, il semblait énervé… _« Susceptible le Serpentard …»_. Elle reposa le billet et parti dans sa chambre. En passant devant la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte, elle remarqua que le miroir central était cassé. D'après le sang autour sur quelques bouts de verres lui firent directement comprendre que Drago avait frappé du poing dans la glace. _« Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? ». _La jeune fille lança un sort pour réparer la glace et effacer toute trace de sang. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le salon, s'assit sur un des canapés, et décida d'attendre le retour de son homologue.


	5. Troisième jour

**Chapitre 4**

Troisième jour. 

Hermione Granger se réveilla toute courbaturée ce jour-là. La raison ? Elle avait passé sa nuit allongée dans un canapé. Elle s'était endormie avant l'arrivée de son homologue. D'ailleurs, elle put remarquer qu'il avait pris le soin de la couvrir d'une couverture. Cet acte la fit sourire mais elle n'oublia cependant pas qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle sur ce qui l'avait poussé à taper dans le miroir de leur salle de bain commune.

Elle décida d'aller se laver, puis elle alla dans sa chambre pour d'habiller puis elle entendit un bruit de porte, et comprit que le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait à voir venait de sortir. Elle prit alors le chemin de la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à sa table, non sans lancer un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Blaise lui sourit, mais Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Elle soupira et s'assit en face de sa meilleure amie. Ron se leva alors sans un regard pour elle. Décidément, sa journée commençait bien…

_- Blaise !_ héla la jeune fille au détour d'un couloir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- _Salut toi,_ fit-il en souriant.

_- Salut,_ fit-elle maussade.

- _Oh la la… Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi,_ fit-il gêné et peiné.

_- Euh … Bah… Tu sais pourquoi Drago-euh j'veux dire Malefoy, me fuit depuis ce matin ?_

- _Non désolé, fit-il gêné. Bon désolé, j'dois y aller, à plus tard_, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Après sa journée de cours, le préfète ne se présenta pas au repas du soir et attendit dans le salon, lisant un livre, l'arrivée de son homologue, bien décidée à ne pas le rater. Vers 21 heures, il entra dans l'appartement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quelques pas, que la jeune adolescente, stressée et contente de le voir, se jeta sur lui :

- _Malefoy ! Pourquoi j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis… Enfin, pourquoi tu m'évites ? J'veux dire … Oh, et comment va ta main ? J'ai vu le miroir hier… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ecoutes, si tu veux en parler, j'suis là hein ! Ne m'oublie pas… oh et au fait, merci pour la couverture… Hier, ajouta-t-elle gênée. Bon bref, montre-moi ta main, je…_

Hermione s'arrêta quand elle sentit l'index de son interlocuteur sur ses lèvres.

_- Granger, t'es gentille mais tu parles trop._

Il plongea ses yeux gris argentés dans les prunelles marron de la jeune fille, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils reprirent conscience quelques minutes, faisant chacun un pas en arrière comme s'ils venaient de se brûler.

- _Oh, et j'suis désolée pour la ronde hier_, ajouta-t-elle, autant pour combler le silence que parce qu'elle en avait envie.

- _Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes amis Granger_.


	6. Quatrième Jour

**Chapitre 5**

Quatrième jour.

C'est toujours l'esprit ailleurs qu'Hermione fit son entrée dans le réfectoire ce matin là.

_- Ca va Mione ? T'as l'air bizarre_… demanda Ginny, soucieuse.

_- Ce n'est pas à cause de Malefoy j'espère !_ s'inquiéta Harry.

_- Non, non._

Malheureusement, le ton qu'elle employa la trahit, et tous ces amis comprirent que le Serpentard était la cause du trouble de la jeune Griffondor. Ron se leva alors et partit.

_- Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ?_ demanda Harry, surpris.

- _Non, je… J'ai oublié, _déclara Hermione.

En réalité, elle avait passé sa soirée avec Blaise, mais elle ne se voyait pas leur annoncer. Qui sait comment ils auraient pu le prendre…

- _Je le ferais ce soir_, ajouta-t-elle, plus d'en le but de rassurer ses amis que par conviction.

Sa journée se passa sans trop de problèmes. Elle n'arrêtait juste pas de penser à son homologue et aux paroles qu'il lui avait adressées la veille. Elle passa un peu de temps avec Blaise pendant les intercours, et le remercia mentalement d'éviter le sujet « Malefoy ». Le soir, elle arriva à sa table habituelle et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle arriva avant Ron. Elle lança donc furtivement un regard vers la table des Serpents et vit Blaise et Drago dans une conversation, dont le ton semblait monté considérablement. Peu de temps après, Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent. Elle salua d'un signe de tête le couple et ne dit rien à Ron, qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

_- Ronald ? _Fit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. _On pourrait se parler seul à seul quand tu auras fini de manger ?_

Ron acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Une fois qu'il eut fini son dîner, ils se levèrent et ils errèrent dans le couloir quelque temps.

- _Ron,_ se décida enfin la préfète, _je suis désolée. Je m'excuse de mon comportement… Je crois que j'étais jalouse de l'attention que tu portais à cette Elga,_ fit-elle une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. _J'recommencerais plus, mais s'il te plait pardonne-moi_.

_- Jalouse ? _demanda-t-il en souriant.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-t-elle gênée. _J'vais mieux et j'te promets que je ne recommencerais pas. Alors, amis ?_

_- Amis._

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras avant de prendre chacun la route de leur chambre. L'adolescente, une fois arrivée, se lava et s'endormit sans trop de mal, contente de l'amitié qu'elle venait de retrouver.


	7. Cinquième jour

**Chapitre 6**

Cinquième jour.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et lança un regard à Blaise et lui sourit. Elle put apercevoir une grimace de dégoût sur le visage angélique de son homologue mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle s'assit alors à sa place, salua tout le monde et posa même un baiser sur la joue du jeune rouquin, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'adolescente aperçut alors l'autre préfet-en-chef et vit son visage se décomposer. Ensuite, elle le vit se lever_. « Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? »._

La journée ? Banale. Cours / bibliothèque / discussion avec Blaise / discussion avec ses meilleurs amis. La présence de Drago, même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais, lui manquait terriblement. Quand elle le croisait, elle avait envie de l'arrêter, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer et de le supplier de me parler.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, après avoir mangé, elle vu un attroupement d'élèves. Elle se faufila dans cette foule, et découvrit Drago et Ron en train de se battre.

_- Arrêtez ! _

Mais ce fut vain. Elle fit alors le trajet inverse et alla chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall qui arriva en compagnie d'autres professeurs. Ils interrompirent le combat, au grand damne des élèves qui avait parié sur le potentiel vainqueur.

- _Mr Malefoy, Mr Weasley,_ fit la professeur de métamorphose énervée, _vous aurez 4 heures de retenue demain après-midi. Pour l'heure, allez à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que vos blessures ne sont pas graves._

Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione.

- _Melle Granger, accompagnez-les. Je ne vous punis pas plus que ces quelques heures de retenues, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas_, conclu-t-elle.

La foule se dispersa alors dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les professeurs repartirent dans la grande salle alors que les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivés, Mme Pomfresh soupira devant l'imbécilité des deux garçons et les fit s'allonger, le plus possible de l'autre. Elle s'occupa en premier lieu de Ron, Hermione se dirigea donc vers le lit du Serpentard, plutôt mal en point.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- _Ton rouquin s'est énervé_, fit-il faiblement. _J'passais dans le couloir, sans lui prêter attention, et il m'a bousculé, intentionnellement, _ajouta-t-il. _Alors je l'ai poussé et j'allais reprendre mon chemin quand il m'a sauté dessus. Alors, tu me connais, j'me suis défendu,_ déclara-t-il en souriant.

_- Et, tu as mal quelque part ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Ma… Ma tête…_

Après avoir difficilement prononcé ce mot, il ferma les yeux et commença à convulser.

_- Drago ! Drago ?_ cria-t-elle, inquiète. _Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! Venez vite, _s'époumona-t-elle.

L'infirmière accourut et demanda à Hermione de finir les pansements de Ron pendant qu'elle s'occupait de l'adolescent mal en point. Le jeune homme roux était allongé sur le lit, une bande autour du poignet droit, les lèvres pleines de sang et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, qui venait visiblement d'être recousue. Elle commença alors à finir le bandage au poignet, quand Ron lui dit :

_- J'espère qu'il a mal._

_- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! T'es complètement inconscient ou t'es complètement con ? T'es fière de toi en plus ? Mais putain ! Tu comprends pas qu'il a peut être un truc grave ? T'es totalement débile !_ cria Hermione, se fichant éperdument qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

-_Melle Granger, les patients ont besoin de calme. Sortez ! _dit l'infirmière, l'air sévère.

- _Sache Ronald Weasley, que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais,_ lui avoua-t-elle avant de partir, sa présence n'était pas vraiment requise.

La nuit se fit très longue pour Hermione, et elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, que son esprit dérivé sur Drago Malefoy… Elle s'était allongée dans son lit depuis déjà 2 heures, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant, la fatigue était bien là mais… La peur que Drago aille mal l'emportait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Il l'avait évitée ces derniers jours, et leur 'relation' avait toujours été conflictuelle… Mais leurs petites bagarres lui manquaient, malgré elle.

La jeune fille venait de comprendre cette célèbre phrase :

_« C'est quand on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un, _

_Qu'on réalise à quel point elle est importante. »_

Après encore une heure à se retourner dans son lit, elle décida quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas si elle allait le regretter, ou non, mais elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre, et entra dans celle de son homologue. Elle rentra dans les doux draps verts en soie du jeune homme, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand elle reconnu l'odeur du Serpentard, dont son coussin semblait imprégné. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.


	8. Sixième Jour

**Chapitre 7**

Sixième jour.

Hermione Granger se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle prit peur, puis se rappela de sa nuit, et de la fin d'après-midi et tout de suite, l'image de Drago convulsant, les yeux fermés, lui revint en mémoire. Elle saisit alors l'oreiller et enfouit sa tête dans ce dernier, et cria de toute ses forces. Ensuite, elle se calma, l'oreiller toujours sur son visage, ce qui lui permit de sentir le doux parfum de son homologue. Elle se sentit ensuite conne, conne d'être ici, d'attendre comme ça dans son lit… Alors, elle se leva, prit des affaires dans sa chambre et alla se laver dans la salle de bain. Pendant sa douche, alors que l'eau chaude la réveiller petit à petit, elle se dit qu'elle passerait voir les deux blessés après avoir petit déjeuner. Elle descendit dans la Grande salle et vit Ron à la table des Griffondors en compagnie de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Hermione chercha alors Drago des yeux à la table des Serpentards mais ne trouva que Blaise, qui lui lança un regard désolé accompagné d'un faible sourire. Il n'était donc pas sorti de l'infirmerie.

- _Salut,_ fit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron qui mangeait.

- _Ca va bien Mione?_ demanda Ginny.

- _Euh… Je…_ balbutiai-je.

- _Bah voyons, ca se voit non ? Elle va mal vu que son petit Malefoy n'est pas assis avec les autres mangemorts alors est toute triste, _dit Ron à la grande surprise des trois amis.

- _Mais putain Ron_ ! lança Hermione, outrée.

- _De nous deux, c'est toi la putain, _fit Ron, énervé.

- _QUOI ? Tu veux savoir c'est qui la putain ? C'est ta pouf d'Elga ! Parce que tu sais où elle était dimanche dernier ? Dans la chambre de Drago, alors tu vois, de nous deux, c'est plus elle la putain_, hurla Hermione, excédée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

Elle sortit furieuse de la salle, avec tous les yeux sur elle. La dite-Elga se fit toute petit, mais beaucoup de regards dévièrent sur elle tout de même. La préfète-en-chef, pas vraiment contente d'avoir provoqué un tel évènement, rejoignit ses appartements où elle lu un livre en attendant la sonnerie qui annoncé le début des cours.

Elle ne se présenta pas au repas de midi mais resta cloitré dans sa chambre. L'après midi, étant samedi, elle n'avait pas cours. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, pour faire ses devoirs, dont elle fit vite le tour. Elle hésita à aller voir Ginny et Harry, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Ron. Drago… Elle n'avait pas osé aller le voir mais elle en avait de plus en plus envie. Elle rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait sortit, puis elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle prit une inspiration et entra dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh. Elle allait se dirigeait vers le lit om était Drago la veille, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha :

_- Melle Granger, que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Je… Je voulais voir Dra…, _commença-t-elle_, si Mr Malefoy se portait bien _fit elle avec plus de professionnalisme.

_- Désolé Melle Granger, mais vous ne pouvez pas._

_- Mais je…_

_- Non,_ l'interrompit-elle. _Désolé Melle Granger, repassez plus tard._

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie, le moral au plus bas. Qu'était-il arrivé à Drago pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas le voir ? Il était dans le coma ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui… L'adolescente remonta dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus. Elle ne descendit pas manger le soir non plus. Chose qui lui valu la visite de Ginny et d'Harry, qu'elle congédia rapidement prétextant un mont de devoirs à faire. Chose fausse, bien évidemment.

La jeune préfète alla se laver, se mit en pyjama, et de dirigea directement dans la chambre de son homologue, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir cet après-midi. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de « repasser plus tard ». Elle n'aurait pas supporté de se refaire refouler.

Elle s'endormit moins rapidement qu'hier, mais l'odeur de celui qui lui manquait atrocement, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment l'avouer, et se l'avouer, l'aida à trouver le sommeil.


	9. Septième Jour 1ère partie

** Chapitre 8**

Septième jour.

Hermione se réveilla mais n'eut pas envie de se lever. Avec tout ce qui se passe, entre la bagarre avec Ron, le fait qu'elle s'éloigne de ses meilleurs amis et surtout, le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Drago…En plus, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, alors pourquoi pas une grasse mat' ? Elle se cala alors mieux sur ce qui lui servait de coussin, prête pour se rendormir. Elle sentit trop de chaleur émanant du dit-coussin pour que ça en soit un, elle décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçu en premier un torse, magnifiquement développé, et elle leva le visage vers son propriétaire, même si elle se doutait fortement de qui ça pourrait être. Elle vit alors deux yeux bleus clairs sur elle. « QUOI ? MALEFOY ? REVEILLE ? DANS SON LIT ? ».

Après ce moment de lucidité, elle s'éloigna, à regret, des bras de son homologue, et le regarda, très surprise.

- _Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ réussit-elle à prononcer après quelques secondes d'adaptation.

- _Hum… Etant donné que c'est ma chambre, donc mon lit, je ne trouve pas ça fort étonnant_, lança-t-il en rigolant.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer à vue d'œil.

- _Oui…Enfin, non… Enfin, j'veux dire…_

Elle s'arrêta et ferma quelques instants les yeux, pour essayer de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se réveille aux côtés de son, magnifiquement beau certes, homologue, non ?

- _Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, _dit-elle toujours les yeux fermés.

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de la fille qui était allongé à ses côtés. A ce geste, Hermione frémit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

_- Dommage pour toi, je suis de retour._

Elle émit une grimace de mécontentement.

- _Ne dis pas ça. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'me suis inquiété_, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- _C'est gentil_, la remercia-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire. _Mais il ne fallait pas…_

_- Je n'y pouvais rien…_fit-elle gênée.

- _Je te manquais à ce point ?_

_- T'étais où hier ? _dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- _Retenue, avec Rogue._

_- T'es là depuis quand ? _

_- Je dirais, _jeta un œil à son réveil_, 10 heures._

_- Et … pourquoi… Enfin, t'as bien du voir que j'étais là, pourquoi tu es quand même venu… ?_

_- Je vais finir par croire que je passe un interrogatoire là…_ fit-il en rigolant.

_- Désolé_, s'excusa la jeune fille, s'empourprant de plus en plus.

- _Je rigole Granger, je n'ai peut être pas repris toutes mes forces, mais j'aime toujours autant me moquer de toi,_ fit-il en rigolant.

Elle le tapa gentiment sur le torse et se mit à rigoler doucement.

_- Je rigole_, fit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Elle prit alors des couleurs aux joues à ce geste.

- _Tu me fais marrer Grangie. Tu te mets à rougir parce que je te prends la main alors que tu viens de passer 10 heures à me serrer contre toi, ta tête posée sur mon torse … _lança-t-il.

- _Je… J'ai fait ça ? _demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- _Oui._

_- J'suis désolé,_ fit-elle confuse, esquivant un mouvement pour partir.

- _Oh y'a pas de mal_, fit-il en la ramenant contre son torse. _Bon, y'a un moment tu as commencé à m'embrasser le torse et dans le cou, _déclara-t-il en souriant_, mais ça va après tu t'es arrêtée,_ ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?_

_- Oh que oui… _lui répondit-il, très satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoqué chez la préfète-en-chef.

_-Oh…_

Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, et était super gênée. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas partir parce qu'il avait une main derrière son dos et son autre main dans sa main droite… Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi la garde-t-il contre lui ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas arrêté quand elle l'a, soit disant, embrassé ?

_- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté quand je « t'ai embrassé » le torse et le cou ?_ fit-elle, en insinuant bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

_- Tu poses beaucoup de question Hermione..._

_- Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est de demander non ?_ répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, c'est tout. C'est très mauvais de réveiller une somnambule…_ dit-il, sans grande conviction.

- _Ta tentative de justification est pitoyable…_ fit-elle en rigolant.

Le jeune homme, profitant qu'elle baisse la garde, la fit basculer du le lit afin de se retrouver eu dessus d'elle. Quand elle comprit ce qui se passer, elle s'arrêta de rire et ses joues devinrent rouges, puis elle repartit à rire.

- _Tu m'intrigues Granger._

_- Ravie de le savoir_, fit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune préfet ne put réprimer un sourire, qui fut communicatif puisqu'elle étira ses lèvres, elle aussi.

- _Au fait, tu as perdu Malefoy …_

- _Perdu quoi ?_ demanda-t-il intrigué.

- _Le pari._

_- Je ne crois pas, j'ai su que tu avais prononcé quelques insultes à l'égard de la belette à l'infirmerie._

_- Oui, mais je m'inquiétais_ ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- _Alors si on part de ce principe, je n'ai rien fait. L'infirmière m'a congédié en me rappelant de me reposer, alors j'me suis allongé dans mon lit mais il s'est avéré qu'une fille y dormait déjà. Quand tu regardes bien, je n'y suis pour rien…_

- _On annule les deux ?_ demanda-t-elle, s'attendant plus à ce qu'il refuse.

_- Ok. De toute façon tu craqueras en première_, lança –t-il.

Il embrassa Hermione a la commissure des lèvres, sourit fier de lui et de la réaction engendrée, et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il s'enferma.


	10. Septième Jour 2ème partie

**Chapitre 9**

7ème jour, 2ème partie.

- _Coucou Mione, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Ginny quand son amie s'installa à la table.

- _Ca va,_ fit-elle accompagnée d'un sourire.

- _Tu nous le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein Hermione… _dit alors Harry en référence à hier, visiblement soucieux.

- _Tout va bien Harry,_ lui répondit-elle accompagné d'un sourire.

Ron était absent ce matin là, mais Hermione ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Les trois amis parlèrent, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à la table des Serpentards.

_- Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?_ demanda Ginny, un peu irritée du manque d'attention de son amie à son égard.

_- Excuse-moi Gin'_, fit la coupable, désolée.

- _Il se passe quelque chose avec Malefoy ? _demanda Gin' après avoir suivi le regard de la jeune fille.

- _Non non, tout va bien,_ lança Hermione confuse.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa plus calmement. Hermione partit en première, pour avoir le temps de prendre ses affaires au troisième étage puis de se rendre aux cachots, où elle avait cours de « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ». Elle passait dans un couloir et vit Ron et Elga arriver dans sa direction, surement pour rejoindre la grande salle. Le jeune homme prit sa copine par la taille et la colla à elle tout en marchant. Après ce rapprochement, il lança un sourire de fierté à son _ex_-meilleure amie. Cette dernière fut choquée, et ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête gênée. Juste avait-elle penché la tête, qu'elle sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne. Surprise, elle releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement son homologue. Elle lui sourit, et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouges en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Elle eut le temps de voir la mine dégoûté de Ronald, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, aux côtés de sa copine, au détour d'un couloir.

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ demanda Hermione, se rappelant ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Le plaisir de voir la belette s'enrager_, fit-il en souriant.

Il embrassa la joue de la jeune fille, puis partit en direction de son prochain cours. La préfète-en-chef resta dans ses pensées encore 5 minutes, et seule la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle courut alors vers sa chambre. Aucun doute, elle serait en retard.

Ses cours venaient de terminer, il était 16 heures. Elle monta dans sa chambre et laissa tomber ses affaires au pied de son lit. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, et elle regarda le plafond, plongée dans ses pensées.

Vers 16 h 30, elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec son homologue.

- _Ca ne te dérange pas de faire la ronde plus tôt ce soir_ ? demanda Drago. _J'suis crevé et j' tiendrais pas jusqu'à 23h/23h30_, ajouta-t-il.

-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?_ fit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tout ce que tu veux_, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et en levant ses sourcils.

- _J'veux ça_, fit-elle en pointant du doigt le bracelet que portait l'adolescent à son poignet.

Drago la regarda, pour voir si elle était sérieuse, mais il s'avérait qu'elle l'était. Alors il l'enleva de son poignet et l'accrocha à celui de sa camarade. Le bracelet était simple : une chaine en argent avec, écrit sur un petit rectangle, « Drago Malefoy », accompagné d'un petit dessin de serpent.

- _Tu y fais très attention_, fit-il une fois qu'il avait fini d'accrocher le bracelet. _J'y tiens énormément. Tu me le rends après la ronde, _ajouta-t-il.

Puis il la laissa là, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle prit 5 minutes pour regarder le joli bijou en détail. Ensuite, elle décida de descendre à la bibliothèque.

- _Alors, comment ça va avec ton copain Serpentard ?_ fit Ron, méchamment, alors qu'Hermione venait de s'installer.

Le couple assit devant eux ouvrait de grands yeux.

_- Ah, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Elle s'envoie Mal…_

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione lui administra une baffe monumentale. Heureusement pour eux, le bruit des élèves couvrit celui de la claque ce qui fait que presque personne ne s'étaient retournés vers eux.

- _Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Ronald Weasley. Je suis venue m'excuser et je croyais être pardonné mais visiblement non. Alors quand tu arrêteras de faire ton petit gamin, on pourra se parler mais avant ça, ne m'adresse plus la parole,_ débita Hermione avec le plus de colère qu'elle le pouvait.

Ensuite, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, devant quelques regards ahuris. Drago avait suivi la scène depuis sa place, il n'avait pas tout compris mais il savait qu'il était question de lui. Il se retourna vers Blaise qui lui sourit amicalement. Il était bien content d'avoir un ami tel que lui, et lui sourit en retour. Il se leva ensuite, et prit la route de ses appartements.

Pas de trace d'Hermione. Il s'inquiéta mais décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas bouger du salon « _Elle va surement bientôt revenir_, se consola-t-il. ». Plus de 30 minutes plus tard Hermione fit son apparition. Il se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle venait juste d'entrer, la bombardant de question.

_- Arête Drago, on dirait moi,_ fit-elle en rigolant.

_- Drago ?_ reprit-il, étonné qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

_- Tu m'appelles bien Hermione, _fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_. Enfin, à moins que tu préfères que je t'appelle Dragonichou ou encore mon p'tit dragon d'amour ou…_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres du Serpentard se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Surprise, elle ne fit rien, ne faisant qu'apprécier le baiser, chaste, mais baiser quand même.

_- Je …,_ commença-t-elle.

_- Au moins, tu as arrêté de parler,_ fit-il en rigolant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le visage fermé mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que venait de tirer le jeune homme.

_- Tu as osé te moquer de moi ? T'es mal ma p'tite Grangie,_ fit en s'approchant d'elle et en se mettant à la chatouiller.

Une immense bataille de chatouilles commença et ils finirent à deux dans un des canapés, leurs jambes entremêlées et leur dos, chacun sur un accoudoir. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps, de tout et de rien : du fait que Ron et la jeune fille s'étaient disputés –en omettant la partie dans le couloir-, de Blaise qui s'est avéré être un ami magnifique… Vers 22 h, ils firent un tour dans le château qui ne servit pas à grand-chose puisqu'ils ne firent même pas attention aux autres, tant ils étaient concentrés dans leur conversation. Une fois revenu au point de départ, c'est-à-dire : l'antre des préfets, Drago se rua dans la salle de bain en criant « Moi en premier. » ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui attendit son tour.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, Hermione prit sa place dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle venait de poser ses affaires à l'intérieur et qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, son homologue lui lança :

_- Hermione, viens voir deux secondes. _

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit son co-équipier dans le salon.

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux me rendre mon bracelet s'il te plait._

_- Tu as pris ma place dans la salle de bain, alors je te le garde une journée de plus_, fit-elle en rigolant.

Il regarda son poignet et ne le vit pas.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai pas perdu, je l'ai caché_ fit-elle en voyant le regard de Drago sur son poignet.

_- Rends le moi,_ fit-il en faisant un sourire prêt à la dévorer.

- _Impossible, repasse plus tard_ fit-elle en repartant vers la salle de bain.

- _M'oblige pas à te courir après Granger, tu sais très bien que je te rattraperais très vite, _dit-il en lui agrippant le poignet.

_- Monsieur se croit le plus fort à ce que je vois …_ fit Hermione, amusée de la tournure des choses.

Il la tira vers lui.

_- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Tu es moins doué que moi à la course._

_- On pari Malefoy ?_

_- Deux paris en même temps ça va être trop dure pour toi Grangie… _fit –il en rigolant, tout en gardant le poignet frêle de jeune fille, dans ses grandes mains d'homme.

- _Dis plutôt que tu sais que tu vas perdre_, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.

- Moi _? Pff,_ pouffa –t-il.

- _Oui, toi. Mais cherche pas Malefoy, j'te le rendrais pas aujourd'hui, _finit-elle par dire en libérant sa main.

- _Ah ouais, tu crois ? En tout cas_, _J'reprends toujours mon bien Granger… Et avec les intérêts t'es mal_, lui lança –t- il avec un grand sourire.


	11. Septième jour 3ème partie

- _Malefoy ! Espèce de …,_ s'arrêtant, ne trouvant pas les mots.

- _Espèce de quoi, Granger ?_ la taquina –t- il.

- _J'arrive pas à le croire ! T'as fait ça pour que j'perde le pari !_ gronda –t- elle furieuse.

- _Perspicace Grangie_, fit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle croisa les bras, signe de mécontentement. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire de prédateur accroché aux lèvres. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _Dommage que tu sois si intelligente ma p'tite Grangie … Tu aurais été comme les autres, tu serais tombé dans mes bras dès le début et y'aurait jamais eu de pari… _

Elle le repoussa délicatement, mais laissa tout de même sa main sur le torse nu de son pire ennemi.

- _Ose dire que cela ne t'amuses pas_, souffla–t-elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_- Je pourrais le dire, mais je mentirais_, déclara –t-il atone.

- _Et depuis quand n'aimes-tu plus mentir, Ô toi odieux et manipulateur Serpentard_ _?_ demanda –t- elle en rigolant.

- _Depuis que ma proie est si appétissante_, lança –t-il d'un ton naturel.

Il regarda sa dite-proie d'un air carnassier, tout en guettant la moindre réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre : en effet, Hermione s'empourpra à la vitesse de l'éclair et enleva sa main du torse musclé de son prédateur. Drago eut alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son acolyte et rentra dans sa chambre, comme si de rien était.

Elle resta muette un instant. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Après quelques minutes, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se lava mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qu'elle considérait il y a pas si longtemps comme son meilleur ennemi, et qu'elle avait embrassé deux fois aujourd'hui. Enfin, il l'avait embrassé, mais le résultat était le même : leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une petite nuisette rose qu'elle venait de retrouver dans sa valise. En sortant, elle se rendit dans le salon et vit Drago, allongé négligemment sur un des canapés, en train de lire un livre. Quand elle arriva, il leva le nez de sa lecture et lui lança un sourire gratifiant. Hermione le rejoignit alors sur le canapé, reprenant alors la position qu'ils avaient adopté naturellement quelques heures plus tôt.

- _Que lis-tu_ ? demanda Hermione, une fois installée.

- _Un livre,_ répondit-il en rigolant. _Aventures secrètes__, c'est un roman que j'viens de trouver._

- _Ah ! Je l'ai déjà lu ! Il m'avait beaucoup plus. Ou es-tu arrivé ?_ fit-elle intéressée.

- _Quels livres n'as-tu pas lu Granger ?_ demanda –t-il en rigolant.

Il ferma son livre, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus lire – ou peut être ne le voulait-il plus ?- et regarda son interlocutrice.

- _Te rends-tu compte qu'on est tellement bornés qu'aucun de nous deux ne perdra le pari ?_

_- Ca c'est ce que tu crois Granger…_ fit-il avec un sourire.

- _Arêtes de croire que j'vais perdre, j'serais obligée de te sauter dessus_, fit-elle en rigolant.

- _C'est pas moi que ça gênerait_, fit-il. _Mais tu ne le feras pas, ton courage te f…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione se plaça juste au dessus de lui, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- _Tu disais ?_ la nargua-t-elle.

- _Que tu méritais ta place à Griffondor_, avoua-t-il. _Mais que tu as aussi des caractéristiques de Poufsouffle… Ta stupidité par exemple,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- _Stupidité ?_ demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- _Stupidité, oui. Tu te trouves juste au dessus de moi, tu me nargues et tu crois gagner, mais en fait il est tout autre,_ dit-il en souriant.

- _Prouve-le moi_.

Il la regarda alors avec un sourire qui montrait à quel point il était fier de gagner. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la préfète. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de celle-ci et la fit languir. Elle sentait le souffle le chaud qui émanait de la bouche du Serpentard sur ses lèvres et désespérait de ne pas sentir leurs lèvres entrer en contact. Il sourit alors en voyant l'effet produit, tout à fait ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Quand il décida qu'elle eut assez souffert – et surtout, quand il en eut marre d'attendre, il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille, lui arrachant au passage un râle de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent à n'en plus avoir de souffle, joignant leurs langues, mordant les lèvres de l'autre avec passion.

Après un long moment, qui leur parut court, ils se séparèrent en éloignant leur visage, le souffle coupé. Leurs joues devinrent rouges, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Bien qu'ils furent embarrassés, ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la situation dans laquelle ils venaient de se mettre.

- _Je… Je crois que je vais y aller_, fit Hermione en se levant, encore chamboulée de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- _Hermione_, fit-il en saisissant la main de la jeune fille qui prenait la fuite. _Je… Tu ne dors pas avec moi ce soir ?_ demanda –t-il, un peu gêné mais un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- _Je… Je ne sais pas_, avoua-t-elle. Tu _es conscient que si j'accepte, tu perds le pari ?_

Drago opina alors de la tête, et un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages.

- _J'accepte, mais c'est seulement pour gagner le pari_, se justifia-t-elle.

- _Ca m'va,_ fit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il s'approcha de son homologue, et il la souleva à la grande surprise de celle-ci, et ce sans aucun mal, et la plaça sur son épaule droite. Elle s'amusa à taper du poing contre le dos de son _ex_-meilleur ennemi alors que celui ici la déposa sur son lit, toujours orné de somptueux draps verts rappelant la couleur des Serpentards. Après l'avoir déposé, il s'allongea à ses côtés.

- _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai gagné_, déclara Hermione avant de rire aux éclats.

- _Et oui, tu as la grande chance de passer une nuit avec le grand, l'immense, que dis-je le sublimissime Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards,_ fit le jeune homme en regardant la fille à ses côtés.

_- T'as oublié modeste dans ta liste,_ fit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai,_ rigola-t-il.

Drago se glissa sous les couvertures et la jeune fille en fit de même. Ils restèrent alors allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, gardant une distance entre leurs corps. Un long silence prit alors place.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?_ murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même.

_- Je n'sais pas Hermione, je n'sais pas_, répondit le jeune homme, chose qui fit sursauter l'adolescente.

Ils se regardèrent, et au même moment esquissèrent un sourire.

- _Bonne nuit Granger._

- _Bonne nuit Malefoy_, répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.


	12. REVIEWEZ !

Coucou cher internautes !

Voilà voilà, je voudrais juste lancer un appel aux _reviews_.

Je commence seulement à mettre en ligne mes fictions sr Harry Potter, et j'ai peur qu'elles ne plaisent pas. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, bon ou mauvais, juste pour savoir comment je m'en sors.

Je vous serais très reconnaissant les amis.

Bisous, bisous.

_A. Rose_, pour vous servir.


	13. Le jour d'après

- _Bonjour marmotte_, lança-t-il en souriant.

- _Hum… Coucou_, articula-t-elle, peu habituée à se réveiller aux côté de quelqu'un. _Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ? _

_- Je dirais plus d'une demi-heure,_ fit-il après avoir regardé son réveil.

- _Et t'es resté là, t'aurais pu …_

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend voyant le jeune homme se tordre de rire.

- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

- _J'aurais pu quoi Hermione ? Bouger ? Me lever ? Dois-je te faire remarquer que tu étais, et tu es toujours d'ailleurs, accroché à moi comme si j'étais ta bouée de sauvetage_, la taquina-t-il.

_- Ah, euh…_ fit-elle en s'éloignant, gênée_. Désolée_.

- _Y'a pas de mal._

_- Drago… Rassure moi et dis moi que ton réveil déconne _… fit-elle en regardant l'objet apeurée.

- _Ca serait mentir_, avoua-t-il.

- _NAN ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment emportant la plupart des draps avec elle.

- _Mais t'inquiètes pas, on va y arriver. Va te préparer, j'me charge du reste_.

Elle obéit, en se dépêchant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arriver en retard et surtout, elle ne se voyait pas expliquer qu'elle était tellement bien dans les bras de son pire ennemi qu'elle n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Elle fit sa toilette en un temps record, et laissa alors la place à Drago qui lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se mit immédiatement à rougir. _« Je ne m'y ferais jamais. »_

Arrivé dans le salon, elle découvrit son sac de cours posé à côté de table sur laquelle il y avait un verre de lait, des biscuits et un mot.

« Je me suis permis de faire ton sac – ce qui implique que j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes affaires, mais je te promets que j'en ai pas profité _[Cette phrase décrocha un sourire à Hermione]._ J'ai aussi préparé un petit déjeuner express… J'suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé, mais tu avais l'air si heureuse et paisible que je n'ai pas osé _[Le jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir]_.

Bisous, Drago M. »

Hermione plia le mot et le mit dans sa poche. Elle mangea un biscuit tout en cherchant un bout de papier sur lequel elle pourrait, elle aussi, laisser un mot. Une fois trouvé elle revint sur la table et but une gorgée de lait. Elle se mit à tapoter la table avec son crayon, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait inscrire. Elle reprit un gâteau et une fois fini, elle se décida :

« Merci mon petit Dragon, t'es un amour. »

Elle finit ensuite son verre, cul-sec, prit son sac et partit en cours. Heureusement, elle ne sera pas en retard.

- _Coucou Mione ! On t'a pas vu au p'tit dej, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda Harry lors du repas de midi.

- _Ah… Euh… Panne de réveil. J'avais oublié de le mettre en route_, mentit-elle.

_- Ah ok, et sinon, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Ginny.

- _Ca va, et vous ?_

_- On va bien, _déclara Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Dis Hermione, ca te dit de faire une petite journée entre filles demain ?_ demanda la rousse. _C'est pas contre toi_ Harry, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine renfrognée de son petit ami, _mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec Mione, et puis tu pourras passer ta journée à faire du Quidditch, c'est cool non ?_ fit-elle enthousiaste.

- _Hum, probablement_, répondit Harry, sans grande conviction.

_- Alors, ca te dit Mione ?_

_- Bah oui, mais on a cours demain Gin',_ dit-elle comme si Ginny était stupide et avait oublié les cours.

_- Ah oui ! Tu n'étais pas là ce matin, mais Dumbledore a proposé de faire un bal samedi prochain. Il a dit que ça nous permettrait de décompresser parce que, d'après lui, les professeurs lui ont dit que nous, les élèves, étions trop stressés. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il nous donne notre mardi pour aller chercher nos robes et autres accessoires. C'est cool, non ?_

_- Oui oui,_ acquiesça Hermione, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que sa meilleure amie

Malgré son manque de conviction, elle lui envoya un sourire. « _Une journée entre meilleure amie ne me fera pas de mal_, pensa –t-elle ».

Le reste de sa journée de cours se passa bien. Elle passa ses heures libres –entre la fin des cours, et l'heure du souper- à la bibliothèque. Au dîner, elle remarqua que Ron n'était pas à sa place habituelle, en le cherchant des yeux elle le trouva à côté de Seamus, un autre Griffondor de 7ème année, un peu plus loin. Bizarrement, cela ne lui fit rien.

Après le repas, elle remonta dans ses appartements. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre ou elle lâcha son sac, épuisée par cette journée. Alors qu'elle venait de s'allonger, quelqu'un tapa à sa porte.

- _C'est ouvert_, cria-t-elle, n'ayant plus la force de se relever.

- _Fatiguée ?_ demanda Drago, refermant la porte une fois entré.

- _Un peu_, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il rigola.

- _Tu te moques de moi là ?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

- _Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais énervée une lionne, surtout si celle-ci s'avère fatiguée_, déclara-t-elle, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- _On a omis de me prévenir en effet_, fit-il en avançant en direction de l'adolescente.

L'espace qui séparait jusqu'à lors leur deux corps s'avéra réduit.

- _Mais je n'ai pas peur_, souffla-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- _Tu devrais_, fit-elle en essayant de prendre un air menaçant, qui ne marcha pas.

- _Je ne crois pas, dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus fort que toi à la course…_

_- Tu n'es même pas capable de m'attraper_, se défenda-t-elle.

- _On pari ?_ demanda-t-il, un air de défit sur le visage.

Après s'être regardé puis sourit, Hermione commença à courir faisant le tour de l'appartement, Drago à ses trousses. Ils passèrent par la cuisine, le salon, allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, dont l'adolescente réussit à sortit en passant par le lit, puis elle revint dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé avant que son homologue n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'une porte fermée me résiste Grangie, tu me déçois_, fit-il en rigolant, derrière la porte.

Hermione décida de se cacher. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et décida de placer des coussins sous sa couverture pour donner l'illusion qu'elle y était avant de s'installer dans son armoire à vêtements.

- _Alohomora_, prononça Drago qui eut pour but de déverrouiller la porte.

La jeune fille était debout, appuyé le plus possible contre la paroi de son armoire, essayant de ce cacher dans ses vêtements. Elle entendit un bruit de draps qu'on retournés et compris qu'il venait de découvrir sa supercherie.

- _Le coup des coussins Hermione ? Mais que pensais-tu ? Que je n'allais pas vérifier et que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ?_ fit-il tout sourire. _Tu n'arrêtes pas de me sous estimer, j'aime pas ça… Dès que je te retrouve, je te montre à quel point je peux être beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne le penses et j'te jure que tu ne me sous-estimeras plus jamais ma p'tite Grangie,_ ajouta-t-il en réprimant un rire.

L'adolescente, toujours tapis dans l'ombre, ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et elle put parier, à ce moment là, que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et soudain elle vit les portes s'ouvrir.

- _Sympa les habits Grangie, des robes, des jeans,… _fit-il en fouillant dans les affaires. _Oh, et pas mal les sous-vêtements_ fit-il en ouvrant un des tiroirs. _J'savais pas que tu portais ça … Tu caches bien ton jeu_ ajouta-t-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. _Au fait, je t'ai vu_, fit-il en regardant dans sa direction, _tu peux sortir_, fit-il en rigolant, tout en continuant de fouiller.

- _Malefoy, lâche ça !_ ordonna-t-elle, une fois sortie, alors qu'il tenait un de ses soutiens-gorge.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à l'absurde de la situation.

- _Malefoy ?_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant, ayant enfin lâché les affaires de la préfète. _Et dire que ce matin c'était « Mon dragon d'amour »…_ fit-il déçu


	14. Un bal

-_ Au fait, Drago, tu sais que le professeur Dumbledore organise un bal samedi prochain ?_ demanda Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain en pyjama, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche.

- _Oui, on me l'a dit. Il est vraiment fou ce…_

Drago s'interrompit quand il vit le regard noir de son homologue.

- _Je vais faire comme si je n'avais entendu,_ lâcha l'adolescente avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il l'avait fâché, ce qui montre qu'il avait de l'influence sur elle. Et dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Il se leva, après avoir posé son livre sur la table du salon, et se dirigea vers la chambre de la préfète. Il tapa trois coups vite et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il trouva la jeune fille, assise devant sa coiffeuse, qui se peignait les cheveux. Quand elle le vit, elle esquissa un sourire, sans pour autant arrêter son geste. Il s'assit sur son lit, face à elle et il la regarda longuement avant de souffler, doucement :

- _Je m'excuse_.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle posa sa brosse, se leva et le regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait parfaitement bien entendu, bien qu'elle cru avoir rêvé, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- _Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ?_

- _Approche toi_, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et ne bougea pas.

- _Approche-toi, je ne le répèterais pas plus fort, alors approche-toi pour l'entendre_.

Hermione s'approcha alors de lui, et se pencha en avant, si bien que leur tête n'était séparée que de quelques centimètres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, enfin, moins violemment qu'auparavant, comme si elle s'habituer.

_- Excuse-moi,_ souffla –t-il.

Elle s'était appuyé sur les jambes de son homologue mais quand il soupira, et qu'elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche elle resserra son emprise, ce qui décrocha un sourire au jeune homme, content de l'effet produit. Elle reprit contenance et sourit à son tour.

- _Excuse-moi_.

_- J'avais entendu_, déclara-t-elle, en émettant un petit rire.

_- Je sais. Mais j' m'excuse pour ça,_ fit-il avant de la décoiffer et de partir en courant.

- _Malefoy !_ cria-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé et était toujours dans sa chambre.

- _Oui Hermione ?_ demanda-t-il en passant sa tête dans la pièce où se trouvait la préfète.

- _T'es mort !_ déclara-t-elle avant de commencer à lui courir après.

Ils coururent dans tout l'appartement. Drago entra dans sa chambre, et la préfète le suivit. Une fois tout deux dans la chambre, Hermione ferma la porte à clé.

- _Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'était approché d'elle, pensant que la course était maintenant finie et que l'adolescente s'était calmée, mais la jeune lionne n'en avait pas fini. Elle le poussa et il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, la jeune fille assise sur lui.

- _Calmée ? _se risqua-t-il.

- _Tu t'rends pas compte ! _ragea-t-elle. _Mes cheveux sont super…_

_- Beaux._

_- Pa… Pardon ?_ demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- _Tes cheveux sont super beaux. Moi je les aime bien_, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tout en caressant ses longs cheveux.

- _Mal... Drago je … Tu divagues, je vais te laisser te reposer_, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle esquissa un mouvement partir, mais il la tira vers lui et la fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il fasse ça, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de rougir quant à leur proximité.

- _Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Monsieur Malefoy ?_ demanda Hermione, toujours un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- _Je ne sais mais vous, que faites-vous donc dans une chambre autre que la votre Mademoiselle Granger ?_

_-J'aimerais partir en effet, mais je ne peux esquisser un seul mouvement._

_- Comme je vous plains très chère, bloquée sous le corps musculairement parfait d'un tel homme_ lança-t-il en rigolant.

_- C'est fou, tu peux pas t'empêcher de te vanter ?_

_- Je ne vente pas, ose dire que je mens._

- _Je sais pas, je sais pas…_ feignant l'hésitation, avant de rire à gorge déployée à la vue du visage mécontent de son homologue.

- _Tu es folle ma petite Grangie. Tu te fous de moi, alors que je suis au dessus toi, et que tu ne peux plus bouger._

- _Je peux bouger_, déclara la jeune fille, atone.

- _Je ne crois pas non._

_- On pari ?_ une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- _Oui,_ acquiesça-t-il après avoir étreint d'avantage le corps de la jeune fille.

- Tu es fou mon p'tit Dragon, as-tu oublié que j'ai gagné notre dernier pari ? fit-elle en approchant encore plus le corps du préfet au sien.

Il souriait. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait partir car il la retiendrait. Il la pensait folle de penser qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

- Bon, bah je m'en vais, fit-elle.

Immédiatement, elle sentit le corps du jeune homme s'appuyait plus fortement contre le sien. Elle jubilait. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait partir, elle le connaissait, et connaissait ses faiblesses comme ses points forts.

- Alors ? demanda Drago, sur de lui.

Elle le regarda et jubilait encore plus de le voir sur de lui. Elle approcha encore plus sa bouche des lèvres de celui qu'elle convoitait intérieurement, et il sourit, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle rigola, trouvant la situation absurde, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre contenance et de se calmer, que le jeune homme, toujours assis sur elle, s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue. Dans un premier temps, elle fut surprise puis elle ne put s'empêcher de prolonger se baiser, arrachant au passage un sourire à son homologue. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Hermione fit basculer le jeune homme et se retrouva sur lui. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. La préfète affichait un sourire de fierté et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- J'ai gagné, fit-elle souriante, s'allongeant aux côtés de son homologue.

- Ou je t'ai laissé gagner, dit-il, malicieux.

- Mauvais joueur

- Naïve.

- C'est bien, je m'en vais, fit-elle en se levant et en sortant de la chambre.

Drago attendit, toujours allongé sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Tu t'en fous ? demanda-t-elle blessé et incrédule.

- Bien sur que non, dit-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle. Je savais que tu reviendrais, fit-il en saisissant sa main et en l'amenant jusqu'au lit.

- Tu me connais bien, rigola-t-elle avant de s'allonger dans le lit.

- _Coucou Mione_, lança Ginny quand son amie s'installa.

- _Coucou Gin', comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais bien, mais je suis pressée. Pas toi ?_ demanda la jeune rousse, enthousiaste.

- _Oh que oui !_ fit-elle, en essayant d'être convaincante.

- _Tu sais quelle sorte de robe tu vas prendre ?_ demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées de céréales.

- _Aucune idée. J'espère avoir un coup de foudre en la voyant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de coup de foudre, où est le tien ?_

_- Il fait un peu la tête_, fit-elle en rigolant. _Il est encore dans son lit et refuse de se lever. Enfin, ça lui passera. Je pense que je vais prendre une longue robe rouge, pour rappeler les griffondors. Tu vas surement en choisir une verte, je présume._

Hermione avala son verre de jus d'orange de travers. Qu'est-ce que sa meilleure amie était en train s'insinuer ?

- _Je… Pardon ?_ fit Hermione, étonnée.

- _Bah oui, en tant que préfète, tu dois te rendre au bal avec ton homologue, tu savais pas ?_

_- Bah … Euh … Non_, balbutia-t-elle.

- _En tout cas, t'as pas hérité du plus moche,_ confia Ginny en souriant.

- _Ginny !_ fit Hermione outrée.

- _Quoi ? Ose dire qu'il est moche_, défia la jeune fille de sixième année.

- _Granger_, héla le Serpentard, pour que la jeune fille le rejoigne.

- _Je reviens_, glissa la préfète.

- _Je ne te retiens pas,_ fit Ginny en rigolant.

Hermione fit des yeux noirs à sa meilleure amie et se dirigea vers son homologue qui l'attendait à la porte. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils partirent tous deux dans les couloirs.

_- Pourqu…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, que le Serpentard l'emmena dans une salle vide, dont il ferma la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, choquée, et il se plaça devant elle, posant ses bras de part et d'autres de sa tête.

- _Bonjour_, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- _C'était simplement pour me dire bonjour ?_

_- Non_, fit-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune Griffondor.

_- Drago, arrête_, fit-elle en l'éloignant à l'aide de son bras.

- _T'es pas marrante, Grangie_, fit-il en rigolant.

_- Drago ! prononça-t-elle en rigolant elle aussi. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?_

- _Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, alors j'voulais profiter de toi avant que tu partes toute la journée avec ta meilleure amie pour te préparer au bal._

_- Comment tu sais ça toi ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- _Vous les filles, vous êtes tellement prévisibles._

_- Ah Ah_, se moqua-t-elle. _Et c'est tout ?_

_- C'est tout,_ répondit-il avant de laisser courir ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille.

- _Tu sais qu'on doit y aller ensemble ?_ demanda Hermione, repoussant une fois de plus le jeune homme.

- _Aller où Grangie ? En enfer ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon monde,_ fit-il en rigolant et en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

- _Mais non,_ fit-elle en rigolant. _Au bal. On doit y aller à deux._

_- Ravi de l'apprendre,_ fit-il avant d'esquisser un immense sourire.

Hermione rigola de plus belle, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle approcha sa tête de celle de son homologue et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _C'est tout ce à quoi vous aurez le droit aujourd'hui mon cher_, fit-elle avant de sortir de la salle en rigolant.


	15. Les robes

- _T'en as pris du temps_, fit Ginny quand sa meilleure amie la rejoignit à la porte de la grande salle.

- _J'étais avec Drago. Pas de commentaires_, ajouta la préfète avant que sa meilleure amie n'ai pu dire un mot.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et sortirent, direction : pré-au-lard. Une fois là-bas, Ginny traina son amie dans le magasin de Madame Guipire, connu comme étant _le_ magasin de vêtements. On y trouve de tout, des tenues habituelles, des capes de sorciers et bien sur, des robes de soirées. La jeune rousse commença à fureter, tandis que sa meilleure amie ne faisait que passer dans les rangs, sans vraiment faire attention.

- _Besoin d'aide mesdemoiselles ?_ demanda la gérante.

- _Je cherche une belle robe rouge et longue si possible._

_- Hum… _fit-elle en détaillant Ginny du regard. _Je crois que j'ai quelques robes qui pourraient vous plaire. _

Elle fit un tour dans son magasin, saisissant quelques robes, et les présenta à sa cliente. S'en suivit alors un essayage impressionnant. La jeune fille rousse opta alors pour une longue robe rouge, légèrement décolleté, lui arrivant à la cheville mais étant échancré, du côté droit, jusqu'à la cuisse, sans manche. Hermione approuva ce choix, puis se fut à son tour de choisir sa robe.

_- Et vous mademoiselle ? Quelle sorte de robe voulez-vous ?_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas_.

Madame Guipire s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, et la scruta.

- _Grande, fine, brune, yeux vert émeraude, peau blanche_, énuméra-t-elle. _J'ai une robe qui semble vous être destinée._

Elle ne fit pas le tour du magasin, comme pour Ginny, mais se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Elle revint après quelques minutes, avec un paquet dans les mains.

- _Essayez-là_.

Hermione la sortit du paquet avec précaution, et vit ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, et semblait être très onéreuse. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine, et ressorti 10 minutes plus tard, vêtue de la belle robe verte que la gérante du magasin venait de lui proposer.

- _Tu es magnifique Mione_, lança Ginny admirative.

La robe en elle-même était magnifique. En effet le décolleté mettait en valeur la poitrine de la préfète, et la longueur, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, laissait voir les magnifiques jambes de la jeune fille. Bref, cette robe était superbe et en plus, elle était verte. Vraiment tout pour plaire mais, puisqu'il y avait un mais, elle était surement trop chère.

- _Vous la prenez Mademoiselle_ ? demanda Madame Guipire, souriante.

- _Je … Je ne sais pas. Elle semble si belle… Qu'elle est son prix ?_ demanda Hermione, s'attendant à devoir remettre cette robe dans son paquet et à devoir en trouver une autre.

- _En fait, mademoiselle Granger, quelqu'un est venu nous la réserver pour vous. Elle est déjà payée, _ajouta-t-elle devant la mine surprise de sa cliente.

- _Mais qui est-ce ?_ demanda Hermione, très surprise.

_- Je n'ai pas de droit de le dire mademoiselle. Vous avez aussi ses boucles d'oreilles, elle aussi déjà achetés. Je ne peux vous dire qui il est, mais il a très bon goût. _

La gérante sourit et parti en caisse pour que Ginny payent ses vêtements pendant qu'Hermione se changeait. Alors qu'elle allait remettre la magnifique tenue dans son paquet, elle vit un mot. Elle le prit et le lu, après tout il lui était adressé non ?

« J'espère que ton cadeau te plait ma petit lionne,

A ce soir, Drago M. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et quand la gérante lui a annoncé que quelqu'un l'avait payé, elle avait directement pensé à lui. Elle sortit de la cabine, salua la vendeuse et rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait devant la porte du magasin.

- _Ta robe est magnifique Hermione, j'en suis presque jalouse._

_- Ta robe est tout aussi magnifique Gin'_, déclara la jeune préfète.

- _Qui t'as offert cette robe ? _

_- Fais comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas_, fit-elle en rigolant.

- _Sérieux ? Ah mais j'en veux. Il a un frère ?_ demanda Ginny en rigolant à son tour.

- _Ginny ! Tu as Harry j'te rappelle !_

_- Oh, madame est jalouse_, se moqua-t-elle.

- _Non, pas du tout_, fit la préfète, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

Ginny attrapa un fou rire, et Hermione ne put rester de marbre. Il était déjà midi et demi passé, elles avaient passé toute leur matinée dans la boutique.

- _Je te paye à manger, je n'ai pas du dépenser ce matin,_ fit Hermione quand elles arrivèrent devant un bon petit restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent, et commandèrent rapidement. « _C'est bien connu, le shopping, ça creuse,_ pensa Hermione ». En début d'après-midi, ils furetèrent encore un peu et retournèrent à Poudlard pour 15 heures.


	16. c'est fou, j'suis accro

- _Tu vas faire quoi Gin' ?_

_- Allez chercher mon n'amoureux, qui est probablement en train de jouer au Quidditch, et toi ?_

_- J'vais remonter dans mes appartements. Pour travailler,_ ajouta-t-elle, en voyant un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage de son amie.

Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, puis elle monta les marches en direction des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Elle passa dans le salon et entra dans sa chambre pour déposer ses achats. Puis elle ressortit, et dirigea dans le salon et elle s'allongea dans un canapé. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux devoirs qui l'attendaient, elle eut envie de voir son homologue. _« C'est fou, _pensa-t-elle_, je suis accro »_. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, et l'entrouvrit sans frapper. Elle le vit alors, dos à la porte, plongé corps et âme dans ses devoirs. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups, un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Elle s'approcha encore et se retrouva derrière lui. Elle retint son souffle et se pencha, son nez caressant presque l'oreille du garçon. Elle déposa alors un léger bisou dans son cou, qui le fit frémir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- _Bouh,_ fit-elle doucement, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit drapé de vert.

- _Ah Ah_, très drôle Grangie, fit-il, en la regardant, un petit sourire en coin.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, se mettant au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était négligemment allongée sur le lit.

_- Merci pour la robe mon petit Dragon_, fit Hermione, avant de l'embrasser chastement. _Mais c'est trop… _fit-elle en se rappelant la beauté de la robe.

- _Mademoiselle Granger et sa modestie_, fit-il en rigolant.

- _Monsieur Malefoy et son sens de l'humour_, répondit-elle en rigolant elle aussi.

- _Tu m'énerves Grangie_.

Il posa alors durement ses lèvres contre celles de sa captive, l'empêchant ainsi de ne pas répondre. Il la libéra après avoir quelque peu profité de la surprise de la jeune fille.

- _Freine donc tes ardeurs, petit fou_, fit-elle en rigolant, avant de lui voler un rapide baiser et de se lever.

Il se leva à son tour, et se remit au boulot, l'esprit divagant cependant vers la jeune fille. _« C'est fou, _pensa-t-il_, je suis accro »_. Alors qu'il replongeait dans ses devoirs, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et il vit Hermione, parchemins, livres et plumes en main, s'installer sur son lit.

- _Tu comptes travailler ?_

_- Ca te surprend ?_ demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- _Non, pas vraiment non._

Ils travaillèrent alors tous les deux, au calme, en se lançant furtivement des regards mais en restant concentré sur leurs travaux respectifs.

_- Alors Harry ? C'était bien le Quidditch ?_ demanda Hermione, en s'installant à la table des Griffondors pour le dîner.

- _Tranquille, et vous ? Votre shopping ?_

_- Rien de bien intéressant_, déclara Hermione avec un sourire entendu avec la jeune rousse.

- _Mione, je … Ron m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait vraiment, et qu'il aimerait que tu l'excuses_, déclara l'Elu, ayant peur des représailles.

_- Et il est tellement courageux qu'il demande à son meilleur ami de transmettre le message_, fit méchamment Hermione.

_- Hermione, il s'en veut j'te jure. Ca le tue de ne plus faire parti du trio d'or tu sais ? S'il te plait, pardonne-le. _

_- Je ne mange pas les hommes jusqu'à présent, alors s'il veut que je l'excuse, il mettra sa fierté de côté, et il viendra me voir en face, d'accord ?_

_- Mais Her…_

_- Fin de la discussion Harry_, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'excusa et se leva, puis il partit en direction du jeune homme roux dont il parlait quelques minutes auparavant avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et il fit un sourire entendu avant de lancer un regard vers la préfète, en esquissant un petit sourire. Elle lui fit des yeux noirs, et recommença à manger alors que le jeune aux yeux verts revint à côté de sa petite amie.

A la fin du repas, alors qu'Hermione allait retourner dans ses appartements, et profiter de son lit, enfin plus probablement de celui de son homologue, pour dormir et récupérer, Ronald Weasley s'approcha d'elle, et l'appela doucement.

- _Hermione, je … On peut aller faire un tour ?_

_- Si tu veux, mais dépêche, je suis fatiguée._

L'adolescente ne rendait pas la tâche facile à son ami qui venait s'excuser, et le pire, c'est qu'elle aimait ça et jubilait intérieurement de le voir aussi faible. « _Traîner avec un Serpentard, et vous deviendrez comme lui, _pensa-t-elle ». Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un sourire, que le jeune homme roux prit comme un encouragement.

- _Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir craqué comme ça. Tu me manques, et j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis, comme avant._

_- Je veux bien redevenir amis avec toi Ronald, mais, s'il te plait arrête de t'emporter pour un rien, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolé_, fit-il en rougissant.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite, et partit en lâchant _« Je vais me coucher »_, tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements. Elle lança un petit sourire à son homologue, négligemment allongé dans un fauteuil comme à son habitude, et se dirigea dans sa chambre, pour prendre son pyjama, puis dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Après presque 20 minutes, elle ressortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le canapé, où elle s'installa elle aussi, entrelaçant leurs jambes.

- _Je te vois tomber de fatigue, on va dormir ?_ demanda galamment le jeune homme.

- _Non non, continue de lire, je ne veux pas te déranger, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- _Arête de faire ta p'tite courageuse Grangie, et va te coucher, j'arrive_.

- _Oui chef_, lança-t-elle en rigolant tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre verte et argent.

Elle s'installa dans le lit, sous les couvertures, et s'endormit rapidement, avant même l'arrivée de son homologue. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant déjà dans les bras de Morphée, s'allongeant tout de même à ses côtés, se lovant contre elle. Elle resserra alors l'étreinte, inconsciemment.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Partagé entre cours et amis, Hermione trouvait toujours du temps pour _son petit dragon_. Ginny se doutait fortement que quelque chose se passait, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne la jugea pas. Harry lui, était au dessus de ça. En fait, pour lui, tant que ses amis étaient contents, il l'était aussi. Ron était redevenu un membre à part entière du trio – voire quatuor avec la jeune fille rousse- d'or, ne s'emportant plus comme il en avait l'habitude.


	17. Le jour du Bal

Le jour du bal.

- _Ma petite lionne, réveille toi_, murmura Drago doucement à la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

- _Hum, pas envie_, fit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- _Dire que tu as encore mon bracelet_, fit le jeune homme en touchant le bijou accroché au poignet de l'adolescente.

- _Drago, laisse moi dormir_, fit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard.

- _Si un jour on m'aurait dit qu'Hermione Granger faisait des grasses mat' les jours de cours, j'aurais envoyé la personne à sainte Mangouste,_ fit-il en rigolant.

- _Quoi ? Jour de cours ? On est samedi Drago_, fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- _Oui, mais les cours que t'as perdu mardi, il faut bien les rattraper non ?_

_- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Quelle heure il… NAN ! Déjà ? C'est horrible, j'aurais jamais le temps…_

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, pour s'habiller et prendre de quoi écrire. Elle ressortit, en vitesse et se dirigea vers la grande salle, pour prendre un petit déjeuner vitesse grand V. Elle mangea donc très rapidement, surprise du nombre d'élèves encore présent dans la salle alors que les cours allaient commencer. Elle se leva, si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle serait en retard, et croisa Ginny et Harry qui se tenaient par la main.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous allez être en retard, dépêchez-vous !_ Hurla-t-elle.

- _Mione, on est samedi_, fit Harry, timidement.

- _On ne rattrape pas les cours de mardi aujourd'hui ?_ demanda-t-elle

- Non, c'est la semaine prochaine, avoua Ginny. Quelqu'un a du te faire une mauvaise blague, fit-elle en rigolant, appuyant son regard pour faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie qui était l'auteur de cette blague de mauvais goût.

- _DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY_, hurla Hermione une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui, restée dans sa chambre, espèce de sale petit …

- Chut, fit-il en mettant son index sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescente en colère. _Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une blague Hermione, juste une blague._

Il sentait qu'elle allait encore s'énerver, alors il ajouta :

_- Je ne le referais plus, je te le promets._

A ces mots, il s'avança vers elle, alors qu'elle reculait, se trouvant rapidement contre le mur. Il posa alors ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille, qui prit une jolie teinte rouge du à la proximité.

- _Malefoy je …_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la préfète, devenues bien trop appétissantes pour ne pas y goûter. La tête de la jeune fille heurta le mur, et elle gémit alors, mais sans interrompre le baiser, baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Ils jouaient avec leur langue, se découvrant sous un nouveau jour. Elle encercla la nuque du jeune blond de ses bras, puis ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses doigts dans les longs cheveux fins et dorés du préfet, qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. En effet, tout en continuant d'embrasser la jeune fille avec passion, il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de la brunette, ses caresses lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il passa ensuite sa main droite sous le T-shirt de la rouge et or, et parcouru chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Il remontait ses mains et plus en plus, soulevant le T-shirt au passage, et alors qu'il arrivait aux abords du soutien-gorge de la Griffondor, celle-ci l'arrêta dans son élan, le repoussant tendrement.

- _Pas maintenant Drago, pas maintenant_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vola un baiser, puis se réfugia dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme tout aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Elle passa toute sa matinée dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir et d'affronter celui qu'elle avait embrassé avec passion quelques temps auparavant. Vers midi, elle entendit un bruit de porte, et comprit que l'homme qu'elle évitait venait de sortir, elle fit alors de même, se rendant alors dans la grande salle.

-_Salut tout le monde,_ salua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- _Salut Mione_, firent-ils en cœur.

- _Comment tu vas ?_ demanda Ron, en souriant.

- _Je vais bien, et vous ?_

_- La même_, répondit Harry, souriant.

- _Prête pour le bal ?_ demanda Ginny, qui ne pouvait cacher son empressement. 

- _Oui, et vous ? Enfin, toi Gin' j'ai deviné_, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- _Hey ! _lança la jeune rousse, feignant l'indignation.

- _Et toi Ron, pressé ?_

_- Moyennement, je n'ai pas trouvé de partenaire. Tu … Tu viendrais avec moi ? _demanda le jeune homme, gêné.

Le visage de la préfète, ainsi que celui de la sœur du garçon roux se fendirent en une expression de gêne et d'angoisse.

- _Je… Je suis désolée Ron, mais étant préfète en chef, je_, balbutia-t-elle, … _Je dois y aller avec Dr-Malefoy,_ se rattrapa-t-elle.

- _Ah, ok_, fit le jeune homme déçu, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût.

Après le repas, les quatre amis firent un tour dans le parc, puis la préfète-en-chef repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, attendant le moment décisif du bal. Elle commença ses devoirs, puis elle s'allongea dans son lit, où elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui la réveilla.

- _Entrez_, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, essayant de s'arranger un tant soit peu.

- _Coucou Mione… Ah, désolé. J'te réveille ? Marmotte va_, fit Ginny en rigolant, s'asseyant sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

- _Salut, comment es-tu entrée ?_

_- Par la porte_, lança-t-elle en rigolant.

- _Très drôle Gin'_, fit-elle en souriant.

- _Ton homologue m'a ouvert la porte, si tu veux tout savoir. Et il m'a dit qu'il nous laissait seule parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter deux filles qui se préparent pour un bal et tout ça en souriant. Tu y crois toi ?_

_- Devine_, fit Hermione mystérieuse.

- _Ah_ _oui, il m'a demandé de te donner ça_.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet, soigneusement emballé. Hermione le saisit et le posa sur son bureau. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, oubliant temporairement la présence de son amie, et ouvrit le cadeau, défaisant minutieusement l'emballage. Elle découvrit une boite, rectangulaire, en velours noir, ainsi qu'un petit mot. Elle saisit le mot, et le lu :

« J'espère que ça te plaira ma petite lionne,

A tout à l'heure, Drago M. »

- _Oh, c'est mignon_, remarqua Ginny, qui avait lu le mot par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- _Ginny ! C'est personnel_, fit-elle en cachant le mot.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la boite, et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent et munit d'un petit pendentif en forme de serpent, dont les yeux étaient deux diamants, vert émeraude.

- _Il est magnifique_ ! s'écria Ginny.

- _Oui…_ avoua Hermione, en rougissant de l'affection que lui portait le jeune homme.

Après s'être remise du merveilleux cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir, les deux amies commencèrent à se pomponner pour le bal qui avait lieu le soir même.


	18. Le bal

Le bal.

Les jeunes filles étaient enfin prêtes, toute deux magnifiques dans leur robe qui mettait leur corps en valeur. Il était maintenant 19h50, le bal commençant à 20 heures, elles décidèrent de descendre rejoindre leur partenaire. Hermione fut surement la plus anxieuse des deux, se demanda si elle plairait, ainsi vêtu. Elles descendirent alors les marches et retrouvèrent les deux derniers membres du Trio d'or, qui ne purent s'empêcher de les complimenter. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Hermione suivait les deux couples – Harry, Ginny et Ron, Luna – et s'apprêtait à entrer dans cette salle de bal, mais elle fut tirer en arrière et en quelques secondes, la peau de son dos rencontra la pierre froide du mur.

-_ Bonjour_, fit-il en déposant un léger bisou sur la bouche.

- _Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur_, déclara Hermione, gênée.

- _Tu m'as évité toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- _Je… Non_, dit-elle faiblement, en baissant la tête.

- _Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ fit-il en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

- _Mais bien sur que non_, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il continua le baiser puis ils s'arrêtèrent, souriant.

- _On y va ?_ demanda-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

- _Oui_, fit-elle en le saisissant.

A leur arrivée dans la pièce, les personnes arrêtèrent de parler, regardant le couple s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Etant préfets en chef, c'est à eux d'ouvrir le bal. Ils approchèrent alors leur corps, sous les regards étonnés des élèves, qui pensaient encore qu'ils étaient en guerre. Le jeune homme blond ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer « _Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle. ». La musique s'éleva alors, et ils commencèrent à danser. Peu à peu, d'autres les rejoignirent, ce qui eut pour effet de soulager la préfète, ne sentant plus de regard sur elle et sur son partenaire.

- _J'vais chercher à boire, j'te ramène quelque chose ?_ demanda le préfet.

- _Oui, je veux bien. A tout de suite_, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses joues.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses amis.

- _J'savais que tu dansais aussi bien Mione !_ S'exclama Ron, encore surpris.

- _Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai fait que suivre Drago_, déclara-t-elle.

- _Drago ?_ s'étonnèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons composant le trio d'or.

- _Euh… Oui. C'est … euh…,_ balbutia-t-elle.

- _Hermione_, héla quelqu'un derrière elle.

- _Blaise !_ S'exclama-t-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras, s'éloignant ainsi de ses amis, et de leurs questions embarrassantes.

- _Tu es très en beauté ce soir Hermione_, déclara-t-il accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- _Merci_, le remercia-t-elle embarrassé. _Tu es très beau toi aussi_, ajouta-t-elle.

- _Merci. Très belle danse_, la complimenta-t-elle.

_- C'est surtout Drago qui m'a guidé en fait_, avoua-t-elle, rougissant.

- _Drago ?_

_- Arête Blaise, on dirait Harry et Ron_, fit-elle en souriant.

- _L'insulte_, fit-il en prenant un air outré.

- _Blaise !_

_- Je rigole, mais c'est juste que ça surprend._

_- Tiens Hermione_, fit Drago qui venait d'arriver, en donnant le verre à Hermione. _Blaise_, le salua-t-il, en lui serrant la main.

- _Salut Dray, ça va ?_

_- Plutôt bien, _fit-il tout sourire_. Et toi ?_

_- Ca va tranquille_, sourit-il. _Bon, je vous laisse_, fit-il plein de sous-entendus avant de s'éclipser.

- _Tu es ami avec Blaise toi ?_ demanda-t-il surpris, et un peu jaloux.

- _Il se pourrait. En tout cas, je l'aime bien_, déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

- _Mais je te préfère_, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- _Je préfère ça_, déclara-il en rigolant.

La préfète but alors quelques gorgées de sa boisson, tout en contemplant la salle et les personnes qui dansaient, tout en lançant quelques regards à son homologue qui la regardait en souriant.

- _Hermione, on peut te parler ?_ vint les interrompre Ron.

Elle le regarda, et vit qu'il était en colère. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et le confia à Drago.

- _Je reviens_, souffla-t-elle à Drago, désolé.

- _J'peux savoir ce qui se passe ?_ demanda le jeune homme roux méchamment une fois qu'ils furent éloigné.

- _Quoi ? _fit-elle, excédée que son ami vienne lui faire la morale un tel jour.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la fouine ? Je t'interdis de devenir ami avec, je…_ déclara Ron énervé.

- _Ron, calme toi_, tempéra Harry.

- _Non, Harry, laisse-le. Il se ridiculise tout seul, et sache_, fit-elle en s'adressant à Ron, _je suis amie avec qui je veux, et surement pas à toi de me faire la morale. Si t'es pas content de mes fréquentations, tu n'as qu'à ne plus m'adresser la parole et m'oublier comme ça tout le monde sera content ! Parce que tes crises de jalousie me tapent vraiment sur le système !_ Déclara Hermione d'un trait. _Sur ce, je vous laisse. Essaie de passer une bonne soirée quand même, Harry_, finit-elle avant de partir.

Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le bar et se servit un verre, du même liquide que tout à l'heure, et le but d'une traite.

- _Hermione, que bois-tu ?_ demanda Luna, qui semblait planer comme à son habitude.

- _Je ne sais pas vraiment_, fit-elle en se resservant un verre, toujours légèrement énervé de l'attitude du jeune Griffondor.

La jeune fille blonde le ressentit, et lui sourit, compatissante. Elle prit le verre des mains d'Hermione et goûta le liquide.

- _Bière au beurre. Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool_, dit-elle, sans reproche dans la voix.

- _Tout arrive à croire,_ fit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- _Tu sais Hermione, Ron est jaloux, pardonne-le. Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal._

_- il t'a envoyé me dire ça ?_ s'énerva la préfète.

- _Non. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Bon, je te laisse. Drago nous regarde, il se demande ce que je te dis. A plus tard Hermione_.

Elle partit, et Hermione finit son verre avant de se retourner. Elle aperçu le jeune Serpentard, qui s'avança vers elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_ demanda-t-il à peine arrivé.

- _Rien d'bien intéressant_, fit l'adolescente, se perdant dans ses pensées.

- _Déjà deux verres ?_ demanda le jeune blond, en rigolant.

_- Trois, en fait. Mais oui,_ acquiesça Hermione en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- _Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir boire un jour_, confessa Drago, sans reproche mais un sourire au bout des lèvres.

- _Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'embrasser un jour non plus,_ rétorqua Hermione, grand sourire, fier de sa réplique.

- _Touché_, fit Drago, en rigolant.

- _Hey vous deux !_ Fit Blaise, légèrement éméché. _Ca vous dit de venir dans la salle sur demande ? _

_- Je ne sais pas si Grangie veut se retrouver avec des Serpentards_, fit Drago, ne voulant pas vraiment y aller.

_- J'accepte,_ fit Hermione avant de prendre Blaise par le bras.


	19. Bienvenue chez les Serpentards

Ils partirent alors tous deux, laissant derrière eux un Drago, surpris et un peu jaloux.

- _Je viens_, fit-il en les rattrapant alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

- _Bonne décision,_ fit l'autre Serpentard, en s'arrêtant, empêchant ainsi Hermione d'avancer puisqu'elle tenait toujours son bras.

- _Mais je m'occupe de la jeune fille_, fit le jeune homme blond en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

La jeune fille en question ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis ils repartirent vers le troisième étage où est située la salle sur demande, Blaise en éclaireur.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si près de nos appartements_, déclara Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

- _Tu as des idées derrière la tête ?_ demanda Drago, en murmurant à l'oreille de son homologue.

- _Hey ! _Lança Pansy, coupant court à leur conversation. _J'vous serre un verre ?_ fit-elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà pris l'initiative.

- _Vous avez réussi à ramener de l'alcool ici ?_ demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- _Bienvenue chez les Serpentard Grangie_, déclara Drago en saisissant le verre que sa meilleure amie lui passer.

La jeune fit prit donc l'autre verre qu'on lui tendait.

- _On fête quoi ?_ demanda Blaise, assis négligemment dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Pansy.

- _C' que tu veux Blaise_, répondit Pansy, calmement.

- _A l'arrivée dans le groupe d'Hermione Granger, Griffondor et préfète en chef !_ Fit alors Blaise en levant son verre.

Tous le suivirent et Hermione fut un peu gêné qu'ils trinquent en son honneur.

- _Bon bah tu dois boire ton verre cul-sec_, déclara Pansy. _On trinque à ton honneur, tu nous dois bien ça_, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine de la jeune fille.

Elle but alors le verre cul-sec et reposa son verre sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux amis.

- _Ouais, bah n'empêche, maintenant vous arrêtez de la faire boire parce que c'est son quatrième verre et j'ai pas envie qu'elle vomisse dans mon lit_, déclara Drago.

Un silence s'étendit alors après sa déclaration. Il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, et essaya de se justifier, mais son meilleur ami, comprenant son intention, prit la parole avant lui.

- _Dans ton lit ? Vraiment ?_

_- C'est une image_, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

- _Mais bien sur_, fit Pansy, qui n'en cru pas un mot.

_- Ca fait combien de temps que vous dormez ensemble ? Ou plus encore_, ajouta alors Blaise, ce qui lui valu une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de la Serpentarde.

- _T'es bêt_e, déclara-t-elle. _Et puis ça nous regarde pas, et même si on aimerait bien savoir_, fit-elle en regardant les deux coupables, _on ne les harcèlera pas_, dit-elle en reportant son regard sur Blaise.

- _Ok_, acquiesça-t-il.

- _On n'a rien fait_, déclara Drago, pour que cette histoire en finisse. _Elle est venue dans mon lit un soir, et depuis elle y dort, c'est tout_.

- _Ok_, acquiescèrent les deux Serpentards d'une même voix.

La préfète fut surprise de ne pas les voir répliquer. « _Voilà donc pourquoi on l'appelle le Prince des Serpentards_, pensa-t-elle en le regardant. »

Après ce passage un peu trop personnel d'après Hermione, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. La jeune Griffondor se trouva très bien avec ces Serpentard bizarrement. Pansy Parkinson se révélait bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne laissait paraître et elle était plutôt influente dans le trio, alors que dans les couloirs, ou en cours, on pensait qu'elle n'était que là pour faire jolie, _« Parce que, faut l'avouer, elle est vachement belle, se dit mentalement Hermione. »_. Blaise… Blaise s'était avéré être un super ami, un peu débile sur les bords, mais vraiment marrant. Légèrement pervers, mais bon, _« Après tout, c'est un homme, non ? »_. Enfin, toujours est-il que lui aussi était plutôt beau : musclé, peau légèrement basanée…

Et enfin, il y avait Drago. Celui qu'elle avait haït pendant 7 années, enfin 6 années, puisqu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher en ce début d'année… On lui aurait dit l'année dernière, elle aurait envoyé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement. Il la détestait, elle le détestait de la détester, et lui a fini par se détester de la voir le détester. Compliqué, mais tellement vrai. Ils avaient alors fait une trêve, qui, pour maintenant, était plutôt la fin de la guerre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, trouvant chez l'autre ce qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres : de l'écoute, de la taquinerie, de l'amour ? Enfin, tout du moins de l'amitié, très forte.

Hermione Jane Granger, Griffondor de son état, préfète en chef cette année et probablement la meilleure élève de toute son année et même de toute l'école, se trouvait dans la même pièce que 3 Serpentards qui l'ont haï pendant plus de 6 ans, et elle se sentait bien. Elle était loin de son monde habituel : pas de Harry superstar, pas de Ron super jaloux, et pas de Ginny, super meilleure amie mais sœur de Ron… Elle était bien.

- _A quoi tu penses Hermione ?_ demanda Pansy, alors qu'un silence commençait à régner entre les 4 adolescents.

- _C'est bête… Mais j'me disais que j'me sentais bien avec vous._

_- Nous aussi on t'aime bien Mione_, répondit Pansy, parlant aussi pour les deux garçons qu'elle considérait comme des frères.

- _Merci_, fit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- _Bon, j'vais aller me coucher_, déclara Blaise en se levant.

Il se leva, salua tout le monde puis sortit de la pièce.

- _On y va ?_ demanda Drago à la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras.

- _J'vais rester encore un peu. Mais vas-y, je te rejoins_, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il se leva à son tour, et passa la porte, après avoir salué sa meilleure amie, puisqu'il verrait la jeune préfète très vite.

- _Excuse moi de te poser cette question_, commença Pansy dès que les garçons furent partis, _mais vous êtes ensemble avec Drago ? Parce que je t'avoue que j'comprends pas trop…_ ajouta-t-elle.

- _Bah en fait, je…_

En temps normal, sans tout cet alcool ingurgité, elle n'aurait probablement agit comme ça, mais elle lui parla, comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date.

- _Je sais pas vraiment_, avoua-t-elle. _J'veux dire on s'embrasse et tout ça_, fit-elle en rougissant, _mais devant les autres on fait semblant d'être amis. Enfin, on est ami, mais je ne sais pas si on est plus ou pas… C'est un peu confus si tu veux tout savoir,_ ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- _Je vois_, fit-elle, elle aussi en rigolant. _Bon, j'vais te laisser aller le rejoindre parce que sinon demain on me retrouvera morte_, fit-elle, avec un petit rire.

- _Pansy je…_ commença-t-elle. _J'me demandais, c'est vrai que toi et … et Drago vous allez vous marier ?_ finit-elle par demander, gênée.

- _Quoi ? Nous marier ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

- _Oui, enfin, pas maintenant mais plus tard_, précisa-t-elle.

- _Ah… La tradition des sangs-purs… En fait, quand on nait, nos parents nous choisissent un futur mari/une future femme. On est libre de faire ce que l'on veut, mais si à 25 ans, on est toujours seul(e), on se voit dans l'obligation d'épouser la personne choisie. Alors, en effet, je suis en quelque sorte promise à Drago, mais je doute qu'il soit un jour mon mari, vu le charme qu'il a_, prononça-t-elle à l'égard de sa nouvelle amie.

- _Si ça peut te rassurer, j'suis sure que tu ne resteras pas seule non plus. T'es super jolie !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Merci Mione_, toi aussi, lui répondit-elle.

- _Merci_, la remercia-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, puis Hermione se leva du canapé dans lequel elle était confortablement installée.

- _Bon, je vais y aller. A plus tard Pans'_

_- Oui ! Et bonne nuit, on s'voit demain._

A ces mots, la Griffondor sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle se sentit tiré par le bras.

Voilà voilà.

Ils ne restent plus beaucoup de chapitres. (1, voire deux).

En tout cas, j'espère que ma fiction vous plait,

Et peut être que j'en referais une.

Bisous,

_Alexie Rose._


	20. Eve, Adam et leur pomme

- _T'en as pris du temps_, murmura Drago en collant son corps à celui de la jeune fille.

- _J'aime me faire désirer à croire_, lança Hermione, l'alcool ingurgité menant un peu ses mots et ses gestes.

_- Et le pire, c'est que ça marche_, fit-il avant de lier sensuellement les lèvres de la préfète avec les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent, chacun ne voulant pas que cet instant s'arrête, jouant avec la langue de l'autre, mordant les lèvres. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre chastement, ne faisant que caresser leur corps à travers les vêtements.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit, et ils se décollèrent difficilement. Ils comprirent, bien que leurs cerveaux fussent ralentis par le liquide qu'ils avaient absorbé, que le couvre-feu étaient passé et que les pas, qui se rapprochaient, appartenaient surement à Rusard, chargé de faire sa ronde et de renvoyer tous les petits chenapans qui n'étaient pas encore dans leur dortoir. Le jeune Malefoy prit alors la main de la Griffondor, fit quelques pas et arriva bien vite dans leurs appartements.

- _On l'a échappé belle_, déclara Hermione en enlevant sa main de celle du préfet et se déchaussant rapidement.

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit rictus, comme pour lui dire qu'il la trouvait une peu idiote à ce moment même et enleva à son tour ses chaussures et se retrouvant rapidement à pieds nus sur

- _Quoi ?_ fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- _On en était où ?_ demanda le serpent en s'approchant de sa proie, tel un prédateur.

- _Je ne sais pas_, fit-elle, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. _Je parlais tranquillement avec Pansy, quand je l'ai laissé pour aller dormir, et ensuite, je ne me rappelle de rien_, fit-elle en contournant son homologue qui, lui aussi, souriait.

_- Vraiment Grangie ? _demanda-t-il en se retournant et en regardant sa lionne s'échappait.

- _Vraiment_, fit-elle en prenant un air innocent.

A cette réplique, le jeune homme se rua sur sa proie, tellement vite qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver. Elle eut alors un hoquet de surprise ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater un petit rire de la part de Drago. Elle croisa les bras alors, faisant mine de bouder. Il sourit alors à ce geste et prit la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains, s'approchant tout doucement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'adolescente qui esquissa alors un sourire, ce qui décida le Serpentard, s'emparant fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, savourant le moment qui s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Tes souvenirs te reviennent ?_

_- Non, vraiment pas non. _

_- J'aime pas laisser les jeunes filles dans le besoin, j'vais t'aider_, murmura-t-il, en collant son corps à celui de la jeune fille et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et continua le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Le préfet les fit reculer jusqu'au mur, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait. L'adolescente, une fois le dos contre le mur entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle ce la chambre du Serpentard, passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui lui caressait les cheveux, le dos et arrivant même jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle le griffa alors, et il lâcha alors les lèvres au profit de son cou, lui prodiguant un magnifique suçon. Elle lâcha un profond soupir de contentement, et il sourit, fier de lui. Il reprit alors possession de ses lèvres, et posa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la porter. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon, très musclé, ce qui releva sa robe. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il la plaqua contre le mur, près de la porte qu'il ferma avec son pied. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, toujours avec plus de passion. Il descendit alors la fermeture éclair de la robe de la préfète, située dans le dos, tout en lui déposant plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres, les joues et la mâchoire. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, ce qu'elle fit très sensuellement, il en fut d'ailleurs surpris. L'habit tomba rapidement, et rejoignit un coin de la pièce. L'adolescente parcouru à loisir le torse musclé du Serpentard, qui ne lui refusa pas et qui, de son côté, embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, descendant dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Etant avide du corps de la jeune fille en face de lui, il fit descendre les bretelles de ses épaules, et la robe tomba bien facilement au sol.

Drago s'éloigna quelque peu de la jeune fille, qui se sentit gênée d'être observée. Il sourit alors, appréciant la vue, et il se recolla au corps, presque nu, de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit soulager et colla alors ses lèvres aux siennes, comme si elle ne pouvait être séparée de lui plus longtemps. Il en profita lui aussi, puis parsema la peau de la préfète de baiser sensuels. Elle soupira d'aise et ne put s'empêcher de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il grogna, peu content de ne plus être le maître, mais sourit, comprenant que ça pouvait être intéressant. Elle caressait toujours son torse, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle descendit ses mains vers le pantalon du jeune Serpentard. Elle commença par défaire le bouton, et lui fut surpris de l'envie que montrait la jeune fille qu'il ne savait pas aussi entreprenante. Il sourit alors en quittant ses lèvres au profit de son cou, qu'il parsema de baisers, tout en appuyant ses avant bras contre le mur derrière la jeune fille qui continuait de le déshabiller. Elle défit la fermeture éclair, et sentit une bosse et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de voir l'effet qu'elle créait sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier envoya son pantalon rejoindre les autres affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent alors en sous-vêtements, l'un en face l'autre, un peu éloigné pour apprécier la vue du corps de l'autre et d'un commun accord, ils se rapprochèrent de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, le désir atteignant son apogée.

Ils caressèrent chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, l'excitation et l'alcool menant le bal. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, mais une chose était sure : Ils aimaient ça. Le jeune homme, alors qu'ils passaient quelques coups de langues sur la peau nue de la jeune fille, dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, lui retira et le lança pour qu'il rejoigne les autres affaires. La préfète ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à parcourir des mains tout le corps de son homologue, effleurant de temps en temps son caleçon, ce qui, à chaque fois, arrachait un léger gémissement au jeune homme. Elle l'effleura à nouveau, et le jeune homme, occupait à malaxer doucement ses seins, tout en l'embrassant, mordit sa lèvre supérieur, ce qui la fit rire. Il la tira vers lui, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit s'allonger sur son lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Il lui embrassa le front, les joues, le coin des lèvres, la mâchoire, le cou et descendait petit à petit, alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux fins, frémissant quand il embrassait certains endroits de son corps. Il arriva vite au niveau de sa poitrine, et la couvrit de baisers, léchant ses mamelons lui arrachant des râles de plaisir. Il jubilait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, émettant un doux rire, alors la jeune fille le fit rouler, et se retrouva au dessus de lui.

Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione prenait le contrôle. Il commença alors à caresser son corps, la laissant faire pour voir jusqu'à où elle était capable d'aller. Elle sourit, ne voyant aucune résistance, elle colla son corps au sien, si bien que leur sexe n'était désormais séparés que par deux vulgaires bouts de tissus. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres, et il approfondit le baiser. Elle y coupa court, ayant décidé de passer à autre chose, et laissa glisser ses lèvres le long d'une ligne imaginaire qui partait de ses lèvres jusqu'à son ventre. Arrivée juste au dessus de son caleçon, elle tira l'élastique puis le reposa, elle fit sa plusieurs fois, dans le but d'énerver son partenaire, chose qui fonctionna puisqu'il grogna et le fit remonter. Elle sourit, fière d'elle, alors que Drago les fit retourner à leur première position, lui dominant et elle dominée. Il prit alors les choses en main, ni tenant plus. Il fit disparaître les derniers bout de tissus, les envoyant à l'aveuglette dans sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent, l'un sur l'autre, en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam. Ils se regardèrent puis le jeune homme prit la décision de la pénétrer, doucement, Hermione se cambra alors, sous l'attaque du Serpentard, plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Drago commença alors à faire des va-et-vient, qui se firent plus en plus rapide, arrachant des râles de plaisir de la part de la jeune fille, qui se sentait défaillir de plus en plus. Il prenait surement autant de plaisir qu'elle à se moment même. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, et Drago s'approcha de sa lionne et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se retira d'elle, et s'allongea à côté, dans un dernier soupir de satisfaction. Ils se mirent en dessous des couvertures, et se collèrent contre l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent, épuisés de la soirée qu'il venait de passer.


	21. Dix ans plus tard

**Ellipse temporelle : 10 ans plus tard.**

_- Drago, dépêche ! On va être en retard pour le mariage !_ fit la jeune fille, en mettant ses chaussures à la hâte.

- _Grangie, Grangie, Grangie_, fit-il en descendant les escaliers. _Potter et les autres attendront_, fit-il en nouant sa cravate et en se regardant dans le miroir.

- _Crois-moi, ne met jamais en colère Ginny. Et arête d'appeler Harry « Potter », il ne t'appelle plus « Malefoy », n'est-ce pas ?_ fit elle en enfilant sa veste.

- _Oui maman_, fit-il en prenant ses chaussures et en s'asseyant sur une chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Drago !_ fit-elle en le regardant mettre ses chaussures.

_- Oui madame Malefoy ?_ fit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant d'elle.

-_Hum, rien_, finit-elle par dire. _Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !_

_- Je suis presque prêt_, souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Voilà voilà.

Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que ma fiction est terminée.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu …

En tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire, et je recommencerais surement.

Bisous,

_Alexie Rose_.


	22. Remerciements

Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewez ou même tout simplement lu :D.

J'suis contente et surprise d'avoir des commentaires qui me félicite … !

Merci à JK Rowling pour ses personnages ). Que ferait-on sans Drago, Hermione, et les autres ?

Alors bien sur, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à une seule fiction, une nouvelle est déjà en cours d'écriture.

Encore merci, ça fait du bien :D.

Voilà Voilà, je ne sais que dire, à part vous remercier.

Bisous,

_Alexie Rose_, pour vous servir.


End file.
